<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cidinn Maethor by StarlingintheskyV2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082861">Cidinn Maethor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2'>StarlingintheskyV2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say they courage takes many shapes and sizes. Long have I searched for you, Cidinn Maethor, small warrior. Now at last I have found you.</p><p>What is gained shall be greater than what is lost. An ear for a life, sister of the one who will make the Dark Lord fall.</p><p>This is the Tale of the Ring: As Told by Daphne Baggins</p><p>Lotr but like... With more lesbians.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Cidinn Maethor</p><p>Prologue</p><p>It has been a long time since I felt completely at peace. Sometimes I miss the wild, impetuous child I once was, but I have long ago resigned myself to the fact that many miles and years lie between me and my former self. And yet, I have so many things I did not have before, things I did not have before that are worth having to resist the urge to keep a knife under my pillow. I didn't have this big happy family, Rosehip Hall, or her. Yes all these things are worth the hardships I endured.</p><p>The words were written in an untidy scrawl, legible but only just, and there were more than a few splotches of ink. Underneath in a much neater hand, although there was something similar in the g's and the a's, was written:</p><p>The Tale of the Ring As Told By Daphne Baggins</p><p>The untidy scrawl began again.</p><p>When I was a child, I thought my elder brother was the strongest, bravest Hobbit who ever lived. I was right of course, even for all my great deeds, Frodo has always been stronger and tougher than me.</p><p>I don't mean physically, no. Frodo has always possessed an unfathomable inner strength. I suppose it comes from losing mother and father when we were very young.</p><p>I was but a faunt when they died, not even three years. I have no memory of my parents, when I try to picture them, all I see is Frodo.</p><p>He took care of me for as long as I can remember. He took care of me when we were children in Buckland and he took care of me after uncle left, until I came of age.</p><p>But, it is very like a Hobbit to ramble on about my family history when no doubt you just want to get on with the story. How silly of me.</p><p>I suppose it began right after Uncle left, the night of the Party. I had slipped out of the party and followed Frodo at a distance. I knew that something was up and I wanted to find out what exactly was going on.</p><p>Even now, at 45, I could still find my way through Bag End in the dark without disturbing anything or making a sound. I have years of practice, for I used to sneak out to meet lasses. I'm reasonably certain that Uncle knew, but I think he knew that sneaking out at night (for me anyway) is a part of growing up. And as for Frodo, I know he knew. In fact he caught me at it at least once.</p><p>But I digress. I snuck along to where I heard voices and put my ear to the keyhole. That is how I learned about the Ring. Or more accurately found out Frodo had it.</p><p>I had heard Uncle's story more times than I could count and I'd even seen the Ring at least once. When I did, I had this uncomfortable feeling, like it was watching me. I didn't know why then, but I got a feeling of forboding.</p><p>Little did I know the trouble the beastly thing would cause us, that the quest to destroy it would leave us all with physical and emotional scars, or that it would nearly take my brother from us. If it were not for the medicine and the fact that Frodo is unbelievably resilient and stubborn, he would not be with us today.</p><p>Here the writer stopped, attempting to wipe the ink off her hands. "If this keeps going, I shall be more ink than Hobbit," she said, "do I really have to use pen Frodo?"</p><p>Her companion, a Hobbit with a white streak in his hair, despite being relatively young for one of his kind, had the peaky look of one who had survived a great illness at some point in the not too distant past.</p><p>"Unfortunately," he said, knowing he'd have to attempt to get ink stains out of the page before it set in, "pencil tends to fade."</p><p>"You could always send it to the printers," Daphne pointed out, "would save you a lot of trouble with ink stains."</p><p>Frodo huffed irritably, "damn, you're right. Why didn't I think of that?"</p><p>"Because," said Daphne in a cheery voice, "I'm the one who got all the Hobbit sense, but come, I think I smell Sam's famous honey rolls. Let's have some while that lot dries."</p><p>Both the thought of food and the prospect of being with his beloved Sam seemed far better than spending half the afternoon trying to blot ink stains out of parchment. They left the book lying open on the desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Eavesdroppers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S.R. 1418 (five years previously)</p><p>It began on a spring day in Daphne's fortieth year.</p><p>She was returning home from a dinner with several of her friends- a group of young lasses that called themselves <em> The Lavender Brigade </em>. "Lavender Lass" being an old term used to describe a lady Hobbit who desired the company of other lasses.</p><p>It had at one time been a bit insulting, but as the time went by, most Hobbits had realized they were more interested in food then who was sleeping in whose bed.</p><p>"Oi! Daphne!" Another member of the Brigade came hurrying along clutching something.</p><p>She stopped, allowing the other Hobbit to catch up with her.</p><p>"Hullo Goldie," she said.</p><p>The other Hobbit, Marigold Hornblower, was a stern looking Hobbit a few years younger than Daphne. She was Hobbiton's (as of the previous March) resident healer- a position her family had held for five generations.</p><p>"You left-" she said, clutching at the stitch in her side, "you left your scarf."</p><p>Daphne pawed at her throat.</p><p>"Oh drat, I knew I was forgetting something. Thank you Goldie."</p><p>Goldie blushed, fiddling with the edge of the scarf.</p><p>"Mayent I walk with you?" She asked, "I'm staying in a lodging not far from here until Lily Goodbody has her baby."</p><p>Daphne favored her with a knowing look.</p><p>"I don't want to assume, but are you asking me to accompany you to your lodging?"</p><p>"Er," Goldie dithered, "well yes, I mean, if you won't be missed at Bag End."</p><p>"Of course not!" Said Daphne with a laugh, "Frodo knows very well that I often don't return until morning from these dinners. In fact I rather think he expects it."</p><p>Daphne had been trying to catch the young healer's attention ever since they were children. And she was absolutely ecstatic that Goldie was finally returning those affections.</p><p>"Well then," said Goldie, "let's move along. But mind, if Mrs. Goodbody's baby decides to come, I'll have to leave."</p><p>"But of course," said Daphne, "let's get going. It's unusually cold for this time of year and I know babies don't wait when they decide to come."</p><p>Little did she know that her life would change forever the next morning.</p><p>She returned home the next morning to find a pointed hat hanging in the hall.</p><p>'Hm,' she thought to herself, 'Gandalf's here. Perhaps I ought not to announce my presence.'</p><p>Shutting the door quietly, she crept along the passage, ears twitching, trying to catch the sound of voices.</p><p>'Aha!' She said to herself, 'they're in the study.'</p><p>Carefully, she leaned down and put her ear to the keyhole.</p><p>"How long have you known this?" She heard Frodo ask, and how much did Bilbo know?"</p><p>"Bilbo knew no more than he told you, I am sure," Gandalf replied, "He would certainly never have passed on to you or your sister anything that he thought would be a danger, even though I promised to look after you both. He thought the Ring was very beautiful, and very useful at need; and if anything was wrong or queer, it was himself. He said that it was 'growing on his mind,' and he was always worrying about it. But he did not suspect that the Ring itself was to blame.</p><p>Daphne wished she had come in earlier, for it seemed as though she had missed something important.</p><p>Gandalf continued, "He found the thing needed looking after; it did not seem always of the same size or weight; it shrank or expanded in an odd way, and might suddenly slip of a finger where it had been tight."</p><p>"Yes, he warned me of it in his last letter," Frodo said, so I have always kept it on its chain."</p><p>As Daphne listened, Gandalf told of how he began to suspect something of Bilbo's Ring. About what would become of them if the Darkness overcame them. Daphne shuddered, this was not pleasant talk. Then Gandalf asked to see the Ring.</p><p>"Can you see any markings on it?" She heard Gandalf say.</p><p>"No, there are none," Frodo said sounding baffled, "it's quite a plain Ring really."</p><p>"Well then, look!" She heard Gandalf say. Then she heard her brother swear (something he almost never did) and heard a loud metallic crash like someone had tried to pull the tongs out of the holder too fast.</p><p>"Wait!" She heard Gandalf say in a commanding voice.</p><p>She heard someone closing the shutters and drawing the curtains, then all was silent except for the crackle of the fire and the sounds of Sam Gamgee trimming the hedge outside.</p><p>"It's quite cool," Gandalf said after a moment, "take it!"</p><p>"Hold it up," he ordered, "and look closely!"</p><p>Daphne heard a fumbling noise, no doubt her brother pulling his reading glasses from his breast pocket.</p><p>"I-I cannot read the fiery letters," Frodo stammered.</p><p>"No," Gandalf said in a voice so low that Daphne had to strain to hear, "but I can. The letters are Elvish of an ancient mode, but the language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."</p><p>Daphne had to stop herself from gasping out loud. Mordor was a name that even in the Shire created unease. And while she had always felt uncomfortable around that ring, she'd never thought it would come from Mordor.</p><p>The voice that Gandalf spoke in now sounded almost menacing. It made Daphne shiver.</p><p>One Ring to rule them all,</p><p>One Ring to find them</p><p>One Ring to bring them all,</p><p>and in the darkness bind them.</p><p>She had been afraid before, but now- now she was bloody terrified. Terrified for herself, her brother, their home. What was to become of them?</p><p>When she was able to collect her thoughts again, she heard Frodo's voice and he sounded every bit as frightened as she.</p><p>"This, this ring!" Frodo said, "h-how on earth did it come to me?"</p><p>Daphne listened intently to all Gandalf said. About how Sauron made the Ring, about how he was trying to find it again, and about how he knew the Ring was in the Shire.</p><p>She willed herself to keep breathing normally, willed herself to stop shaking. It would not do for her to be discovered now. So she listened.</p><p>Gandalf told of how the Elves and Men fought against him, how Isildur cut the Ring from his hand, how he was killed by orcs, and how Gollum came to possess the Ring. He told of how the wretched creature had been found and what he had learned. And what Sauron had learned.</p><p>"But this is terrible!" Frodo cried, "far worse than the worst that I imagined from hints and warnings. O Gandalf, best of friends what am I to do? For now I am really afraid. What am I to do?" He repeated, " What a pity that Bilbo did not stab that vile creature when he had a chance!"</p><p>"Pity? It was pity that stayed his hand. Pity and mercy: not to strike without need. And he has been well rewarded, Frodo. Be sure that he took so little hurt from the evil and escaped in the end, because he began his ownership of the Ring so. With pity."</p><p>"I'm-I'm sorry," Frodo stuttered, "but I'm scared; and I do not feel any pity for Gollum."</p><p>"You have not seen him," said the wizard.</p><p>"I don't want to!" Frodo exclaimed with some heat, "I don't understand. Do you mean to say that you, and the Elves, have let him live in after all those horrible deeds? Now at any rate he is as bad as an orc, and just an enemy. He deserves death."</p><p>"Deserves it! I daresay he does. Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Then do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. For even the very wise cannot see all ends."</p><p>Daphne privately thought to herself that she'd have absolutely no qualms about sticking a kitchen knife in between Gollum's ribs if she ever met him.</p><p>She felt the urge to crawl into bed, hide under the covers, and never come out, but she knew that wouldn't help their situation. Frodo needed her, needed Merry and Pippin. Needed to know he wasn't alone.</p><p>She smothered those feelings of fear, gritted her teeth and put her ear against the keyhole once more.</p><p>"I do really wish to destroy it!" She heard Frodo cry, "or, well to have it destroyed. I am not made for perilous quests. I wish I had never seen this ring! Why did it come to me? Why was I chosen?</p><p>Frodo sounded miserable and scared.</p><p>She continued to listen, but she had an awful feeling that a path lay before her feet that she did not want to take, but for Frodo she would go to hell and back.</p><p>Frodo needed her, that much was very clear. Squaring her shoulders, she opened the door. And gaped at the scene before her.</p><p>Gandalf had Sam, who was half in, half out of the window, by one ear and Frodo looked absolutely dumbfounded. If the situation had not been so serious, she might have been tempted to laugh. Instead, she dress herself up to her full height, looked Gandalf dead in the eye, and addressed him in her sternest voice.</p><p>"Gandalf, will you kindly let Sam go before you pull his ear out by the roots." She said, "Hobbit ears are terribly sensitive you know."</p><p>"Daphne what-"</p><p>"I put him up to it." Said Daphne boldly, "I knew I might not be home last night and... Well things have been odd lately. You're not the only one who's been ferreting for news, Frodo."</p><p>"I'm sorry Miss Daphne," said Sam, who, being the smart lad that he was, had cottoned on almost immediately "I heard Mr. Frodo was going to leave and I choked see."</p><p>"That's quite understandable Sam," said Daphne kindly, "and Gandalf, will you bring the poor Hobbit inside before you pull his ear off?"</p><p>Gandalf almost laughed at the sight of this young Hobbit, looking up at him imperiously. She was very much like her brother in looks, but she was shorter and a bit sturdier than Frodo, the set of her jaw was more like their Father's, and she had a glint in her eye that reminded Gandalf off the Bullroarer.</p><p>He lifted Sam, grass clippings and all, in through the open window and set him on the floor.</p><p>"That's much better," said Daphne, "now, Sam and I both know what is going on. I cannot speak for Sam, but as co-Master of Bag End these last seven years, my fate is as much bound up with the Ring as Frodo's. Therefore, I am coming with you."</p><p>"I'm coming too," said Sam in a small voice.</p><p>"But daphne-" Frodo began.</p><p>"My name is Baggins too," interrupted Daphne, "that puts me in just as much danger as you."</p><p>"And even if I wasn't," Daphne said as Frodo opened his mouth, "you would still find me hard to get rid of. And as for Sam, well, he's been following you around since you were both children and he's as stubborn as a mule."</p><p>Gandalf laughed.</p><p>"Well, it seems as though you've found yourself two companions already."</p><p>"But look here," and here he glared down at the two young Hobbits though bushy eyebrows which caused both to take a step back, "don't you breathe a word about what you have heard, or I shall turn you both into toads."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My original plan was to add a chapter once per week, but since the first one is only a Prologue, I figured I might as well put in the first actual chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Removal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That week, Daphne called an emergency meeting of the Lavender Brigade.</p><p>"Before we begin," said Daphne, "you must take the Oath. What I am going to tell you is very serious and must not leave this room for any reason."</p><p>The young Hobbits all solemnly put their right hands in the center of the table while grasping the left hand of the person next to them.</p><p>I solemnly swear to tell no tales,</p><p>For all my days and beyond the veil,</p><p>For what is said in this room shall not leave,</p><p>Whilst our friend is in dire need.</p><p>"I'm assuming you don't want me to take any notes this meeting," said a sharp faced sandy haired Hobbit.</p><p>"You assume right," Daphne said, "Now, I have called you all here because I will be going away."</p><p>"Away?" Said several astonished voices at once.</p><p>The sharp faced lass banged a spoon against the table.</p><p>"Oh will you be quiet!" She shouted, "we've all known this would happen one day, it shouldn't come as a surprise."</p><p>"Thanks Prissy, you're a brick," said Daphne, "now, I can't tell you much about what is going on as I was sworn to secrecy myself. And as it stands, I don't really know much about what's going to happen myself, but I do know I am going away and I'm not sure when I'll be back."</p><p>"What do you want us to do?" Asked a Hobbit with dark plaited hair and a ruddy complexion.</p><p>"Very simple, Aster," said Daphne, "I want you to keep an eye on things while I'm gone. I'm not at liberty to tell you much, but there may be trouble. I'm leaving my co-founder Priscilla in charge while I am away."</p><p>"All in favor?" Asked the ruddy faced Hobbit.</p><p>There was a chorus of 'ayes'.</p><p>"Any further business to discuss?" She asked.</p><p>"Only the recipe for your chocolate and oatmeal biscuits," said a mischievous looking Hobbit who was painfully Tookish.</p><p>Aster glared at her.</p><p>"Well," said Daphne, trying not to laugh, "if we have no further business to discuss, let's eat."</p><p>Daphne was one again accompanied by Goldie Hornblower.</p><p>"I can't believe-" she said in a frustrated voice, "if I would have known you were leaving- I would've asked you to walk out with me sooner."</p><p>"If I would have known," said Daphne sadly, "there are so many things I would have done. But I'm not leaving right away so we may have a little time."</p><p>"And then I may never see you again," said Goldie.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"No,"Goldie said, "you don't get to just fuck off after a couple of months like nothing ever happened between us, that's not me. If you want this, you can't keep me at arms length."</p><p>"Well I don't know what to tell you," said Daphne with some heat, "I may never-"</p><p>"May never come back?" Goldie finished for her, "I'm a healer Daphne, not a fool."</p><p>"I'm sorry Goldie," Daphne said, "it was never my intention to lead you on."</p><p>Goldie snorted, "I know that. You've been trying to catch my eye since we were tweens."</p><p>Daphne blushed, "you noticed did you?"</p><p>"Yes." Said Goldie, "look here, I know I'm not going to stop you from leaving but could I not come with you?"</p><p>Daphne shook her head, "I can't allow that. It could be very dangerous Goldie and I'd never forgive myself if you were hurt."</p><p>"I understand," said Goldie with a sigh, "but could I at least come with you as far as the border when you go?"</p><p>"That's agreeable," Daphne said, "and I really am truly sorry."</p><p>"It's not your fault," Goldie said, "suppose we'll just have to live with however long we've got. That is if you're willing to be with me and not just as a friend."</p><p>The territory was unfamiliar to Daphne, but now that she'd won Goldie over, she wasn't stupid enough to jeopardize their new relationship.</p><p>"I'll agree to that," said Daphne, "I'd be a fool not to."</p><p>"Good," said Goldie, taking her by the hand, "I have business around here again and I've got a room rented if you'd care to join me."</p><p>"All right," said Daphne, "but mind, I can't stay out too late this time. Frodo needs me."</p><p>She returned home just after midnight to find Frodo sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. It had gone cold.</p><p>"Frodo?" Said Daphne lightly laying her hand on his shoulder, "Are you- are you all right?"</p><p>"Are you?" Frodo asked looking up at her.</p><p>Daphne pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.</p><p>"Honestly no," she replied, "but I suppose that was a silly question."</p><p>Frodo sighed, "I thought our adventure would be different, Daphne. I'm sorry you've gotten dragged along for this."</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better Frodo," said Daphne, "I would follow you into a dragon's den if you'd let me. And don't be sorry Frodo, this isn't your fault."</p><p>"I know, but I'm your older brother," he said, "I'm supposed to protect you."</p><p>Daphne let out a little laugh.</p><p>"Oh Frodo, when was the last time I needed protecting?"</p><p>Frodo thought for a minute. It had one been a long time since she'd needed his help. Daphne had been able to hold her own since they were both children.</p><p>"The last time I recall," he said, "was when you fell through the ice our first winter here," said Frodo, "I'm not sure if you remember that though."</p><p>Daphne shuddered. She hadn't been able to put so much as a toe in that pond, or in any large body of water for that matter, ever since. And unlike Frodo, she had never learned how to swim.</p><p>"Oh I remember," said Daphne, "never have been able to go ice skating since."</p><p>"We're leaving in September," said Frodo suddenly, "it should be enough time to come up with some excuse for our departure."</p><p>"Do you know were we're going?" She asked.</p><p>"Rivendell," Frodo said, "I'm sure Sam will be delighted about seeing the Elves."</p><p>Daphne laughed, "That Sam always did love hearing about elves!"</p><p>It was around June that they came up with a proper plan.</p><p>With the help of Merry and Pippin, they had scouted out a little cottage in Buckland. Frodo and Daphne had both reluctantly agreed to sell Bag End in order to make it look as though they were running out of money.</p><p>Anyone who knew Daphne and Frodo would know this was preposterous. Frodo was not good with numbers but he was not an extravagant spender, and Daphne who was good with numbers, had been in charge of business matters since she'd come of age.</p><p>(Even if they weren't, they had enough money for three generations of Bagginses)</p><p>It had been a wrench to sell their beloved Bag End to the Sackville-Baggenses, but Otho and Lobelia's youngest child, Priscilla, was co-founder of the Lavender Brigade and promised to keep an eye on things.</p><p>Gandalf had left after their plans had been settled and Daphne and Frodo once again found themselves alone.</p><p>Well, not exactly alone. Sam Gamgee and Marigold Hornblower seemed to show up at every available opportunity.</p><p>Frodo of course had suspected Daphne had been seeing someone of late and the regular appearance of Goldie Hornblower seemed to confirm it. Of all times for his sister to finally start to settle down.</p><p>But he knew there was no way that Daphne was going to stay behind. She was every bit as stubborn as he and extremely loyal to him.</p><p>Yet as he saw the way she and Goldie looked at each other he really wished she would stay. She shouldn't have to sacrifice her happiness because of him.</p><p>But every time he brought the subject up, she absolutely refused to stay.</p><p>"You could stay with Goldie," said Frodo, "you really shouldn't-"</p><p>"We've had this discussion about twenty times Frodo," Daphne interrupted, sounding aggravated, "I'm going. Sometimes you have to sacrifice things for something important."</p><p>"But you care about her," Frodo argued.</p><p>"I do," said Daphne, "but this isn't about my happiness Frodo. Frankly Frodo, you shouldn't have to give up your happiness either. Fucking ring."</p><p>"All right," said Frodo, "it's clear I'm not going to change your mind. I just wish that things had turned out differently."</p><p>Daphne smiled weakly, "so do I Frodo, but we must do our best with the hand we are delt."</p><p>As she got up, she patted Frodo's hand.</p><p>"Well, I'm off to pack up Mother's tea set," she said cheerfully, "I'd never forgive myself if Aunt Lobelia or that toad of a son of hers got their claws on it."</p><p>Frodo laughed.</p><p>In September, Daphne began to notice that Frodo was beginning to get worried. No doubt the lack of news about Gandalf was beginning to get to him.</p><p>Daphne tried her best to remain (at least outwardly) cheerful. By the 20th, nearly all of their furniture had been conveyed to Buckland. The old smial looked so empty without its usual orderly clutter.</p><p>Bag end was the only home Daphne could remember. Their time living in Buckland was associated with vague memories and she had been only two when their parents had died.</p><p>Still, Frodo's birthday feast had been a merry one. Really it was just a dinner for six, but they were very well provisioned.</p><p>The party had ended with all of them getting roaring drunk on the last of the Old Winyards and falling straight into bed.</p><p>If it weren't for that, Daphne would have had a very poor night's sleep knowing that this was the last night she'd sleep in her bedroom.</p><p>That night she had a very odd dream. She dreamt that everything was back to normal, but Frodo was walking hand in hand with Sam Gamgee like they were lovers and there was also this strange ringing in her left ear.</p><p>She awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon cooking and to a splitting headache.</p><p>Groaning, she reluctantly hauled herself out of bed and pulled on her banyan.</p><p>'fuck,' she thought to herself, 'I had entirely too much wine last night. Oh I hope someone was smart enough to put on some willow bark tea.'</p><p>As it turned out, Sam had come over early and seeing the empty bottles of wine in the bin, and had taken pity on them.</p><p>"Bless you Sam," she said, accepting a cup of tea from him, "you absolute marvel. You peach, you Hobbit among Hobbits-"</p><p>Daphne," said Merry, grumpily, "if you don't stop complimenting Sam, you'll turn him into a beet. Just sit down and drink your tea."</p><p>When they had recovered enough, the Hobbits set about eating breakfast with a will.</p><p>Shortly after Merry and Fatty left with the last of their things and Folco Boffin had gone home, Goldie turned up.</p><p>"Here to see me off?" Asked Daphne, knowing full well what Goldie's intentions were.</p><p>"No," said Goldie, "it seems that there are some supplies I will need in Buckland and I was wondering if I might tag along."</p><p>Frodo shot Daphne a look that plainly said 'I know what you're doing.'</p><p>"Well of course!" Exclaimed Pippin, throwing an arm around the young healer, "the more the merrier!"</p><p>Frodo huffed. He knew he couldn't deny Daphne the right to say goodbye to Goldie. Even if he could, he didn't have the heart to do so.</p><p>"I don't see why not," he said, "although we are going to be walking most of the way."</p><p>Goldie shrugged, "I'm all right with that. I mean I walk all over the Westfarthing for my job. I've just a few more things to pack. What time will you be leaving?"</p><p>"We're not sure yet," said Daphne, "just come by sometime after noon."</p><p>Their next visitors were less than welcome. After lunch the Sackville-Baggenses arrived.</p><p>"Ours at last!" Exclaimed Lobelia when she stepped in through the door.</p><p>"Well technically-" began Daphne, but Frodo elbowed her in the ribs.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Lobelia had come to make sure they hadn't carried off anything they weren't supposed to, but it did give Daphne a moment to say goodbye to Prissy.</p><p>"It's going to be terribly dull without you Daphne," she said.</p><p>"You'll still have the Brigade and maybe Bag end will be a nice change of scenery." Said Daphne with some bitterness.</p><p>Priscilla laughed humorlessly, "with my mother and prat of a brother around? I don't think so."</p><p>Priscilla and her brother Lotho famously despised each other. Prissy saw her brother as a social climbing asshole, and Lotho was jealous that she was able to run with the more popular gentlehobbits.</p><p>Of course it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Prissy, for all her sour looks, was enjoyable to be around and had a wicked sense of humor.</p><p>They found Lotho leaning casually against the doorframe of the study looking pleased with himself.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't the former master of Bag End," he sneered.</p><p>"Well," says Daphne without even pausing for breath, "if it isn't a pimple faced git. Done any sketchy business dealings lately Lotho?"</p><p>Daphne hated Lotho almost as much as Prissy did.</p><p>"How does your brother feel about no longer being the most eligible bachelor in the Shire?" Said Lotho.</p><p>Daphne and Priscilla both burst into fits of laughter.</p><p>"Do you honestly think you are the most eligible bachelor in the Shire?" Said Daphne, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, "you couldn't attract flies if you were covered in honey."</p><p>Lotho's grin disappeared.</p><p>"Listen here," said Lotho, "I know about your little club and I can tell Mother."</p><p>"Oh really?" Prissy hissed, "if that's the case, maybe I should tell Mother about how you frequent the upstairs rooms at The Ivy Bush."</p><p>"You wouldn't," he said.</p><p>A wicked grin appeared on Prissy's face, "Just try telling tales to mother and you'll find out."</p><p>"How dare you," he snarled, "I'll-"</p><p>"Oh no! He's going to tell your mother!" Said Daphne, hardly able to contain her laughter, "grow up Lotho, you're 55."</p><p>Lotho looked as though he wanted to hit Daphne, but he knew that was not a smart move. Daphne was taller, stronger, and knew how to punch.</p><p>"Come on," said Priscilla, "let's leave the cry baby to tattle to mummy."</p><p>"One day," he said, "you'll wish you had treated me better!"</p><p>"Unlikely." Snorted Daphne, "let's go Prissy."</p><p>They took their tea with Frodo and the others.</p><p>"I wish I were coming with you to Buckland," said Prissy, "but I do have some good news; I've used the money I got when Father died to buy myself a nice little cottage in town. My plan is to move in once this is all settled."</p><p>"I'm very happy for you Prissy," said Frodo, "you deserve a place of your own."</p><p>"I only wish you didn't have to leave Bag End," she said, "the place seems so sad and bare now."</p><p>Frodo sighed.</p><p>"But I'm sorry Frodo," she said, laying her hand on Frodo's, "it must be a sore spot for you."</p><p>"It's quite all right," said Frodo, "today is just rather a sad day for us."</p><p>Shortly after tea, Goldie returned carrying a pack and her healer's bag.</p><p>"Oh good, I got here in time." She said.</p><p>"Glad you're here," said Daphne, "what took you?"</p><p>"Had to leave some instructions with Primrose," she said, "she'll be taking over until I return."</p><p>Daphne wandered the garden for the last time with Goldie. They walked hand in hand, knowing they might never walk there again.</p><p>They sat on an old bench watching the sun set over the hedge, Daphne's arm slung around Goldie's shoulders.</p><p>"I shall miss you when you've gone," said Goldie, "are you sure I can't come? You could use a healer."</p><p>"No," Daphne replied, "I cannot allow it Goldie. I care for you too much."</p><p>Goldie did not try to argue with Daphne. She had made her own plans and no one was going to stop her.</p><p>They found Pippin already sitting on the porch.</p><p>"Ready to go?" Daphne asked.</p><p>"Aye," said Pippin, "whenever Frodo and Sam get back."</p><p>When Frodo returned, he looked worried.</p><p>"Are you all right Frodo?" Asked Daphne.</p><p>"Yes," said Frodo distractedly, "have you seen Sam?"</p><p>"Dunno," said Pippin, "inside perhaps?"</p><p>Frodo stepped into the door and called out.</p><p>"Sam? Sam? Time."</p><p>"Coming sir," came Sam's voice from inside. He came out of the house wiping his mouth, "twas saying goodbye to the beer barrels sir."</p><p>"Drat!" Said Daphne, "why didn't I think of that?"</p><p>"Is everyone ready?" Frodo asked, "Good. Sam, run the spare key to your home then meet us at the gate in the lane as quick as you can. Too many ears pricking and eyes prying."</p><p>Saying one last goodbye to Bag End, they set out on the first part of a long journey which would leave them all irrevocably changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Encounters with Elves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>'Five years on, the trip to Crickhollow seems like a dream, or like someone else's life. Yet I know it was my life. It's strange how much I have changed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That first night was absolutely ordinary. Sometimes I think it's such a pity that it didn't stay that way, but I can't change what's in the past; I can only go forward.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Daphne Baggins, S.R. 1424</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wake up Hobbits!" Frodo called, "it's a beautiful morning!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne and Goldie, who had shared a bedroll groaned. They were both incredibly stiff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippin peeked blearily over his blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's beautiful about it?" He said, "Sam! Get breakfast ready for half past nine. Have you got the bath water hot?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stood up, still half asleep, "no sir, I haven't sir!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne stretched, trying to get the kinks out of her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh quit fucking with Sam," said Daphne, yanking the blankets off of Pippin, "oh! I'm too bloody old for sleeping on the ground."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh quit being overdramatic," said Frodo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, I had hoped our first time actually sharing a sleeping space would be in a bed," said Goldie reaching to touch her toes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have shared a bed you know," Daphne said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That didn't count as no sleeping was involved," Goldie said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh," said Frodo, wrinkling his nose, "I'm leaving before I hear anything more about your sex life Daphne."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he returned, Daphne and Goldie had packed everything up and Sam and Pippin had a fire going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Water!" Pippin cried, "where's the water?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't keep water in my pockets." Frodo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well go get some," said Daphne, "go on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not carrying all the water bottles," Frodo said, "why don't you lot come with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found a cold clear stream, from which they filled their bottles and washed their faces and hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast, they set out again. The day was fine and hot, which made their gear seem a very troublesome burden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, around lunchtime, they stopped for a rest at the top of a valley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The road goes on forever," said Pippin rubbing his sore feet, "but I can't without a rest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne and Goldie lay stretched out on their backs staring up at the cloudless sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard Frodo speaking softly to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The road goes ever on and on,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Down from the door where it began,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now far ahead the road has gone,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I must follow if I can,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pursuing it with weary feet,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until it finds some larger way,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where many paths and errands meet,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And wither then I cannot say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know," said Daphne, "that sounds like one of Uncle's."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Less encouraging though," said Pippin, "is it one of your imitations?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," Frodo answered slowly,"it came to me then as if I was making it up; but I may have heard it long ago. It certainly reminds me of Bilbo in the last years, before he went away. He used to say there was only one road; that it was like a great river: it springs were at every doorstep and every path is its tributary."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's a dangerous business, going out of your door,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Daphne in a well practiced imitation of Bilbo, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>'you step into the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept of to!</span>
  </em>
  <span>' I remember him saying that on the path just outside Bag End."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Pippin said, "the road won't sweep me anywhere for an hour at least."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started again after lunch. They met no one on the road. The sun was beginning to set when Sam suddenly stopped, one ear raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can hear a pony or a horse coming along behind us," he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked back but saw nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wonder if it's Gandalf," said Frodo, but some instinct told him it was not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It may not matter much," he said, "but I-I would rather not be seen on the road-- by anyone. Let's get out of sight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others had already found hiding places, but Frodo paused for a moment, only managing to throw himself behind a tree just in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man on a huge black horse came riding up. He was hooded and cloaked and seemed to sway menacingly in the saddle. Like a viper preparing to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was though it had suddenly gone dark. An icy claw of fear gripped at Daphne's Heart. Beside her Goldie reached for her hand with a trembling clammy one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stopped just level with Frodo's hiding place and seemed to look around, shook his reins and rode off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They saw Frodo crawl out from his hiding place. The color had drained from his face and he was shaking a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne and Goldie got up, nudging Sam and Pippin as they went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can get up, its gone," said Daphne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck was that thing?" Asked Goldie, who was still shivering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," Frodo said, "but I felt like it was looking or </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelling</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me. I also felt certain I did not want him to find me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Smelling?" Said Daphne, rubbing her arms like she'd caught a chill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I heard sniffing," Frodo explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what have one of the big people got to do with us?" Asked Pippin, "and what was he doing in this part of the world?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," said Frodo, "I have never heard of anything like this black rider. I wonder where he comes from."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Begging your pardon," said Sam, "I know where he comes from. It's from Hobbiton that this here black rider comes, unless there's more than one. And I know where he's going to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you say anything before?" Frodo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I only just remembered, sir." said Sam, "it was like this: when I got back to our hole yesterday evening with the key, my dad, he says to me: </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Hallo, Sam!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> He says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I thought you were away with Mr. Frodo this morning. There's been a strange customer asking for Mr. Baggins of Bag End, and he's only just gone. I've sent him on to Bucklebury. Not that I liked the sound of him. He seemed mighty put out when I told him Mr. Baggins had left his old home for good. Hissed at me he did. It gave me quite a shudder.' ' What sort of fellow was he?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Says I to the Gaffer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I don't know,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> says he, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'but he wasn't a Hobbit. He was tall and black-like, and he stopped over me. I reckon it was one of the Big Folk from foreign parts. He spoke funny.'</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I couldn't stay to hear more sir," Said Sam, "since you were waiting; and I didn't give much heed to it myself. The Gaffer is getting old, and more than a bit blind, and it must have been near dark when this fellow come up the Hill and found him taking the air at the end of our Row. I hope he hadn't no harm, sir, nor me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's no one's fault Sam," said Daphne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And the Gaffer can't be blamed anyway," put in Frodo, "as a matter of fact, I heard him talking to a stranger. I wish I had asked him about it now, or you had told me sooner. I may have been more careful on the road."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't understand how he could have followed us though." Pippin said, "I thought we left very secretly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apparently not secretly enough," said Goldie with a shudder, "I hope I never run across that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps we should have waited for Gandalf," said Daphne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo shook his head, "I think that would have only made matters worse."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then you know our guess something about this rider?" Asked Pippin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't," said Frodo, "and I'd rather not guess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," said Daphne, "I think we ought to move on from here. This whole affair is very unsettling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I agree," said Frodo, "but not on the road."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did not return to the road until after sunset. Soon the feeling of disquiet left them and as they walked they sang an old walking song of Bilbo's</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon the hearth the fire is red,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath the roof there is a bed;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not yet weary are our feet,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still round the corner we may meet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden tree or standing stone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nine have seen but we alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tree and flower and leaf and grass,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let them pass! Let them pass!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hill and water under sky,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pass them by! Pass them by!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still round the corner there may wait</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new road or a secret gate,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And though we pass them by today,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow we may come this way</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And take the hidden paths that run</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Towards the moon or to the sun,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apple, thorn, and nut and sloe,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let them go! Let them go!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sand and stone and pool and dell,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fare you well! Fare you well!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Home is behind, the world ahead,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there are many paths to tread</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through shadows to the edge of night,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until the stars are all alight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then world behind and home ahead,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We'll wander back to home and need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Away shall fade! Away shall fade!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then to bed! And then to bed!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And now to bed! And now to bed!" Pippin sang out loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Daphne and Goldie covered his mouth laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hush you silly thing!" Said Daphne, but the laughter suddenly died on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo was standing stock still, both ears raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I hear hooves again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all were silent, straining to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hide!" Hissed Daphne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't let us go too far," Frodo whispered, "I want to see if it's another black rider."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hid in the shadows watching as the figure rode into view. Without even looking up Daphne knew by the sudden thrill of terror that it was indeed another black rider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she did look up, she saw that it was crawling towards Frodo. He was ridgid with fright, his hand groping in his pocket for-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rider suddenly looked up. There were fair voices coming from the road behind them. The rider mounted his horse and rode away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Elves!" Sam whispered excitedly, "Elves sir!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne and Goldie grabbed him before he could dash out to meet the voices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on Sam," said Daphne, "that thing only just left!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo looked relieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," said Frodo, "it is Elves, and I'm glad that they have come. You did not see but it was actually crawling towards us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I saw," said Daphne shuddering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh can't we go see them?" Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They are coming this way," Frodo said, "we need only to wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voices were singing in what Daphne knew to be the Elven tongue though she only knew a word here and there like sea and starlight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silver penna míriel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O menel aglar elenath</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Those are High Elves!" Frodo exclaimed, "they spoke the name of Elbereth. Few of the fairest folk are ever seen in the Shire. This is indeed a strange chance!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elves seemed to glow in the moonlight. They were beautiful. As the last Elf passed, he spotted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hail Frodo and Daphne!" He called, "you are abroad late. Or are you perhaps lost?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other elves gathered round them looking curiously down at them with their starlit eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is indeed wonderful," said the Elves, "five Hobbits in a wood at night! We have not seen a thing like this since Bilbo went away. What is the meaning of it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The meaning of it," said Frodo, feeling a bit flustered, "the meaning of it, fair people is simply that we seem to be going the same way as you are. I like walking under the stars but we would be glad of your company."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But we have no need of other company and Hobbits are so dull." Said the Elves, "but how do you know we are going the same way when you do not know wither we are going."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you know who we are?" Daphne asked, trying to sound as polite as possible, but she was a bit offended that the elves had just called them dull.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We know many things," the Elves answered, "we have seen you often with Bilbo but you have never seen us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you," Frodo asked, "and who is your Lord?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am Gildor," the first elf said, "Gildor Inglorion of the house of Finrod. We are Exiles and most of our kindred have long ago departed save we too are only tarrying here a while, ere we return over the Great Sea. But some of our kinfolk dwell still in peace in Rivendell. Come now, young Hobbits tell us what you are doing? For we see some shadow fear upon you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O' wise people!" Pippin interrupted, "tell us about the black riders!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Black riders?" They muttered, "why do you ask about black riders?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We were overtaken by two today," explained Daphne, "or else the same one has come on us twice. We've been quite rattled by it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You just missed the last one," put in Goldie, "he slunk off when you came near."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elves held a whispered conversation in their own tongue. Eventually they seemed to come to an agreement. Gildor turned to address them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We will not speak of this here," said Gildor, "we think you had best come now with us. It is not our custom, but for the time we will take you on our road, and you will lodge with us tonight, if you will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O' fair folk!" Pippin said, "this is good fortune beyond my hope!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was struck dumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thank you indeed Gildor Inglorion," Frodo said with a bow, "Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo, a star shines on the hour of our meeting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gildor laughed, "Be careful friends! Speak no secrets! Here is a scholar in the ancient tongue. Bilbo was a good master. Hail, Elf-friend!" The Elf said with a bow, "Come now with your friends and join our company! You had best walk in the middle so that you may not stray. You may be weary before we halt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are we going?" Asked Daphne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For tonight we go to the woods on the hills above Woodhall. It is some miles but you shall have rest at the end of it, and it will shorten your journey tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued on in silence. By the end of it, Pippin was staggering and Daphne and Goldie were yawning, but Frodo and Sam both seemed to be walking in a dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Far below, they could see the village of Woodhall. The elves took no notice of them, so they bundled themselves into cloaks and blankets and dosed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were awakened by the elves singing in merry voices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come!" They said, "there is a fire in the hall and food for hungry guests."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hall was more accurately an area of trees that had grown to resemble a hall. There was a fire burning and a delicious smell wafting through the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is poor fare," the Elves said, "for we are lodging in the greenwood far from our halls. If ever you are guests at home we will treat you better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seems good enough for a birthday-party." Said Frodo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie, who had just bitten into a roll, agreed whole-heartedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If this is poor fare," she said, "your food must be incredible. This is the best roll I've ever tasted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh this one's studded with mushrooms!" Daphne exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the Elves' wine had loosened their tongues and they were talking and laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Pippin fell asleep and he was carried off and Daphne and Goldie, yawning, said their good nights and settled down nearby. They were asleep almost instantly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Maggots and Mushrooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daphne awoke to something warm against her side. She opened her eyes, confused at first until she found herself looking into Goldie's sleeping face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled sleepily, reaching to stroke Goldie's brown curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do we have to get up?" Goldie murmured, her arms tightening around Daphne's waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne sighed, staring up at the cloudy sky, visible through the leaves of the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm afraid we do," she said, knowing they were one day closer to saying goodbye, "but not yet I think."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish we could stay like this forever," said Goldie, looking up at Daphne with warm brown eyes, "I shall miss you when you go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne looked down at her, committing her face to memory. That would sustain her through many a dark night, remembering that morning they lay under the bower in each other's arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the evil days ahead, the thought of coming home to Goldie gave her courage, it tempered Daphne. For above all powers, even those of the very wise, there is love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were disturbed by Pippin strolling by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I see how this trip is going to go," he said, "everyone gets a cuddle except me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean," asked Goldie confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippin gestured in the general direction of where he, Frodo and Sam had been sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked up to see Frodo and Sam still asleep, curled up together, Sam's arm draped protectively over Frodo's waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh bless them," said Daphne, "they look so sweet!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think-" began Pippin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam for certain," said Daphne, "but Frodo? You know he'll take a bit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Asked Goldie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Matchmaking," said Pippin, who had just taken a bite of a leftover roll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne gave him a little shove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't speak with your mouth full!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Frodo joined them a bit later, both looking a bit flustered, but refreshed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had both just begun to eat when Pippin started pestering Frodo with questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the plan for today?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To walk to Bucklebury as quickly as possible," Frodo replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you think we shall see anything of those riders?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes probably," Frodo said, "but I hope to get across the river without their seeing us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo was beginning to look irritated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you find anything more about them from Gildor?" Asked Pippin, who had not noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," said Frodo, "only hints and riddles."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you ask about the sn-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie interrupted, "Pippin, will you give it a rest? All this talk of black riders is going to put me off my breakfast."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, well forgive me, I didn't realize being inquisitive was a crime," said Pippin, stalking off with a roll in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is at breakfast!" Daphne shouted after him. Pippin responded by giving her a very rude hand gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne chased after Pippin, pulling Goldie along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to tan your hide Perigrin Took!" She yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo watched morosely picking at his bread as they chased each other round, shrieking and laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't let them put themselves in danger for him. He didn't even know if he should take Sam. Daphne he knew could not be swayed, she was as stubborn as he and twice as determined when she set her mind to something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well Sam," said Frodo, "what about it?I am leaving the Shire as soon as ever I can- in fact I have made up my mind now not even to wait a day at Crickhollow, if it can be helped."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very good sir!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You still mean to come with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do," said Sam without a moment of hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's going to be very dangerous Sam." Frodo said, "It is already dangerous. Most likely neither of us will come back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled and shrugged, "If you don't come back, sir, then I shan't, that's certain. 'Don't you leave him!' they said to me. 'leave him!' I said. 'I never mean to. I am going with him, if he climbs to the moon; and if any of these black riders try to stop him, they'll have Sam Gamgee to reckon with,' I said.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment their eyes met, but then they blushed and looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippin, Goldie, and Daphne jogged up soon after still laughing but looking rather winded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ready to start?" Asked Daphne, still giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes I'm ready," said Frodo, getting to his feet, "I am quite refreshed. I think we shall cut across country today. I have a bad feeling about the road."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're going to fly then," Pippin said, "you can't cut straight on foot anywhere in this country."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes but the road will take us miles out of our way," Frodo argued, "it will be much quicker."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Short cuts make long delays," said Pippin, quoting an old adage of his father's, "I know the land round here and it's full of bogs and all kinds of difficulties. Anyway, I don't think it will be worse meeting black riders on the road than in a wood or a field."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is less easy to find people in a wood or a field," Frodo pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All right," Pippin said, knowing it was pointless to argue with his cousin, "I will follow you into every bog and ditch. I had counted on passing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Golden Perch</span>
  </em>
  <span> by sundown. The best beer in the East farthing, or it used to be; it's been a long time since I tasted it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That settles it!" Frodo said, "Short cuts make long delays but </span>
  <em>
    <span>inns</span>
  </em>
  <span> make longer ones. At all costs we must keep you away from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Golden Perch</span>
  </em>
  <span> if we wish to get to Bucklebury by dark. What do you say Sam?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will go along with you Mr. Frodo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daphne?"said Pippin, trying to appeal to her. If anyone could persuade Frodo she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry Pip," she said patting his shoulder, "I'm afraid I agree with Frodo as much as I would like to stop at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Golden Perch</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All right," said Pippin, knowing he had lost the argument, "then if we're going to toil through bog and briar let's go now!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was miserable going. It was hot like it was the day before, but the clouds had come in and it looked like it was going to rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo was beginning to question his decision to not take the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had just begun to discuss going back, after reaching a high banked stream, when Sam grabbed Frodo's arm and pointed to the top of the bank they had just climbed down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no doubt in their minds that it was a black rider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They dived behind some bushes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whew!" Pippin said, "looks like we were both right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne peeked over the bush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looks like we got under cover just in time," she hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've got sharp ears Sam," said Pippin, "can you hear anything coming?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't fancy he'd try bringing his horse down the bank," Sam whispered, "guess he knows we came down here. We'd better get a move on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was very difficult making their way along the stream. It was hot and brambles tore so their cloaks and baggage. By the time the stream was shallow enough to cross, they were hot, scratched, and not certain of where they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why this is Stock-Brook!" Exclaimed Pippin, "if we're going to try to get back on course, we must cross at once and bear right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They waded across the stream and quickly made their way across an open space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the rain came. They made their way quietly through the woods, thankfully kept dry by the trees overhead and by beeswax treated cloaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After walking a couple miles, the sun came out again. It was midday-high time for lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found a spot under an elm that was relatively dry and pulled out their food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Elves, they found, had filled their bottles with some kind of honey colored drink. It revived them almost instantly and soon they were laughing and singing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ho! Ho! Ho!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To the bottle I go,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To heal my heart and down my woe,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rain may fall and wind Merry blow,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And many miles be still to go,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But under a tall tree I will lie,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And let the clouds go sailing by!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'd begun again when they heard a horrible piercing cry that froze the blood. Far away came another cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what do you think that was?" Said Pippin in a voice that was supposed to be cheerful but came out sounding shrill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," said Goldie, "but I'm not sticking around to find out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne wiped her shaking hands on her breeches, "I agree with Goldie, let's get the hell out of here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woods soon came to an end. A grassland lay before them. And far off in the distance they could see Bucklebury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hurried across the open lands, half afraid they'd look up and see another black rider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the land became tame again. The area was quaint and well tended. The river was growing nearer and their spirits rose with every step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they passed a large turnip field, they came to a gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know these fields!" Pippin said, "this is Bamfurlong, Old Farmer Maggot's land."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit," said Frodo who acted as though Pippin was going to lead them into a dragon's den, "one trouble after another!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong with old Maggot?" Pippin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll tell your what's wrong," said Daphne with a giggle, "old greedy guts here got himself caught stealing his mushrooms. His dogs chased him all the way to the ferry if I recall correctly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe you remember that," said Frodo with a shame-faced laugh, "I've been terrified of his dogs ever since."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippin chuckled, "well, if you're going to live in Buckland, you should probably make it up. I'm sure you'll get on, providing you leave his mushrooms alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a lovely little farm. The Maggots lived in houses it seemed, stoutly built and made of brick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end was a farmhouse surrounded by a high wall. A terrific baying and barking filled the air and three enormous dogs came charging at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goldie, Daphne, and Sam shrank against the wall, as two of the dogs sniffed at them, growling if they moved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third stopped in front of Frodo, snarling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grey haired thick set Hobbit who had a rather canny look about him came through the front gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hallo! Hallo!" He said, "and who might you be, and what might you be wanting?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good afternoon Mr. Maggot," Pippin said cheerfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old Farmer squinted at him, "Bless me! It's Master Pippin- Mr. Perigrin Took I should say!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scowl on his face turned to a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a long time since I saw you round here." He said, "Tis lucky for you that I know you. I was just about to set my dogs on any strangers. Funny customer been around here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Funny customer?" Pippin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then you haven't seen him?" Asked the old Farmer, "he went up the lane towards the causeway not a long while back. Asking funny questions he was. But perhaps you'll come along inside, and we'll pass the news more comfortable. I've a drop of good ale on tap, if you and your friends are willing, Mr. Took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about the dogs?" Asked Frodo, looking like he was about to crawl up the nearest vertical surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old Farmer chuckled, "They won't harm you- not unless I tell 'em to." He called to the dogs, "here, Grip! Fang! Heel! Heel Wolf!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And much to the relief of the others, the dogs trotted back to their master.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pippin introduced them to the farmer, "Mr. Frodo Baggins," he said, "and his sister Miss Daphne Baggins. You may not remember them, they used to live at Brandy Hall" the old Hobbit eyed Frodo sharply and for a moment he feared that he would set his dogs on him again, but instead he took him and Daphne each by the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well isn't that queerer than ever?" He said, "Baggins is it? Come inside! We must have a talk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house was lovely and cosy. They sat in front of the fire while Mrs. Maggot set out a large jug of beer and filled mugs up for each of them. Pippin declared that he had been compensated for missing the Golden Perch. Sam sipped his beer suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a while they chatted about the weather and the agricultural prospects, but then Farmer Maggot put down his mug and looked at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, Mr. Perigrin," the farmer said, "where might you be coming from and where might you be going to? Were you coming to visit me? For, if so, you had gone past my gate without my seeing you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, no," Pippin said, "To tell the truth, since you have guessed it, we got into the lane from the other end: we had come over your fields. But it was quite by accident. We lost our way in the woods, back near Woodhall, trying to take a short cut to the ferry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you were in a hurry," he said, "the road would have served you better, but I wasn't worrying about that. You have leave to walk over my land if you have a mind, Mr. Perigrin. And you too, Mr. Baggins, and your sister- though I daresay you still like mushrooms." he chuckled, "Ah yes, I recognized the name. I recollect the time when young Frodo Baggins was one of the worst young rascals of Buckland. But it wasn't the mushrooms I was thinking of. I had just heard the name Baggins before you turned up. What do you think the funny customer asked me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused for a moment. Daphne had an uncomfortable feeling that she could hazard a guess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," he began, "he came riding on a big black horse in at the gate, which happened to be open and right up to my door. All black he was himself, too, and cloaked and hooded up as if he did not want to be known. 'Now what in the Shire can he want?' I thought to myself. We don't see many of the Big Folk over the border; and anyway I have of any like this black fellow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good day to you!' says I, going out to him, 'This lane don't lead anywhere and whatever you may be going, your quickest way will be back to the road,' I didn't like the looks of him; and when Grip came out, he took a sniff and let out a yelp as if he had been stung: he put down his tail and bolted off howling. The black fellow sat quite still."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'I come from yonder,' he said, slow and stiff-like, pointing back west, over my fields, if you please. 'Have you seen Baggins?' he asked in a queer voice, and bent down towards me. I could not see any face, for his hood fell down so low; and I felt a sort of shiver down my back. But I did not see why he should come riding over my land so bold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Be off!' I said. 'There are no Bagginses here. You're in the wrong part of the Shire. You better go back west to Hobbiton-but you can go by the road this time.'"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Baggins has left," he answered in a whisper, 'He is coming. He is not far away. I wish to find him. If he passes will you tell me? I will come back with gold.'"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'No you won't," I said. 'you'll go back where you belong, double quick. I give you one minute before I call all my dogs.'"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He gave a sort of hiss. It might have been laughing, and it might not. Then he spurred his great horse right at me, and I jumped out of the way only just in time. I called the dogs, but he swung off and rode through the gate and up the lane towards the causeway like a bolt of thunder. What do you think of that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I don't know what to think," said Frodo, wondering how on earth they were going to get to the ferry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got invited to supper with the Maggots and the old Farmer offered to drive them the rest of the way to the ferry, which they gladly accepted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The food was delicious, solid farmhouse fare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finished, Farmer Maggot and his sturdy looking sons got the wagon ready. It was dark when they clambered in. The old Farmer whipped up his two stout ponies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wife called out to him, "You be careful of yourself, Maggot! Don't go arguing with foreigners, and come straight back!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will!" He called back to her as they drove out of the gate. It was quiet and cold. Daphne shivered and pulled her cloak tighter about herself. The lane ended, crossing a deep dike, and climbing up onto the high banked causeway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Farmer Maggot got out and looked around. It was pitch dark and unnervingly silent. Fog was rolling in from the river.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's going to be thick," the old Hobbit said, " but I'll not light my lanterns till I turn for home. We'll hear anything on the road long before we meet it tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only sound they heard was the rattling of the wheels and the clip clop of the ponies' hooves. Pippin was falling asleep. Frodo could see Daphne in front of him, ears pricked, sitting bolt upright. He looked across at Sam and Goldie, they too looked tense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last they reached the entrance to the ferry. The farmer slowed his ponies to a halt. Just when they were starting to climb out, they heard it: the sound of hooves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old Hobbit squinted into the gloom, trying to catch a glimpse of the rider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was getting closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd better be hidden, Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered, "you too, Miss Daphne, get down in the wagon and cover up with blankets, and we'll send the rider to the rightabouts!" But Daphne leapt lightly out of the wagon, walking stick in hand. She wasn't about to be caught helpless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing, Miss Daphne?" Sam hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I'm going down," she said, "I'm not going without a fight. Besides, it's Frodo they're after."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hallo there!" Farmer Maggot called when the rider was within hailing distance. The rider stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daphne clutched her stick tighter to stop her hands from trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now then," said Maggot, tossing the reigns to Sam and taking a step forward, "Don't you come a step nearer! What do you want and where are you going?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm looking for Mr. Baggins. Have you seen him?" Said a muffled voice, but this was not the voice of some nameless horror, it was Merry Brandybuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh thank fuck," said Daphne, wilting with relief "it's Merry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course it is!" He said, "who did you think it was. Why Daphne, you looked like you were ready to wack me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo sprang out of the wagon to greet him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So there you are Frodo," said Merry, "what took you? And where did you find him, Mr. Maggot? In your duck pond?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I caught them trespassing," he replied, "nearly set my dogs in "em; but they'll tell you the story no doubt. Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Merry, Mr. Frodo and all, I'd best be turning for home. Mrs. Maggot will be worriting with the night getting thick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to turn back to the lane, "well good night to you all. It's been a queer day and no mistake. But all's well as ends well; though perhaps we should not say that until we reach our own doors. I'll not deny I'll be glad now when I do." He lit the lanterns and started to climb up, "Oh! I was nearly forgetting," he said, handing a basket to Frodo, "Mrs. Maggot put this up for Mr. Baggins with her compliments."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they thanked the farmer, watched as the wagon faded into the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo laughed suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it Frodo?" Asked Daphne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look!" He said, still laughing, "mushrooms!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Conspirators</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The house at Crickhollow was a charming cosy little stone cottage with a small garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent job Merry," said Daphne as they entered, "our new house looks absolutely lovely-well, from what I can see in the dark anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew full well that Merry knew they were leaving. In fact, they had been the ones who had started this whole thing, back when they were still tweens. They had secretly been getting things ready for months through letters and entirely without Frodo's knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why thank you Daphne," Merry said, "I'm glad you like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks so much like home," said Frodo, sounding almost melancholy, "why, I hardly feel I have moved at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hung up their cloaks and set down their gear. Then, a door opened and a puff of steam escaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bath!" Pippin exclaimed, "oh blessed Meriadoc!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which order should we go in?" Asked Frodo, "Eldest first or quickest first? You'll be last either way Master Perigrin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's supposed to be ladies first," said Daphne in a teasing voice, "honestly dear brother, you call yourself a gentlehobbit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo pretended to glare at her, Daphne stuck out her tongue like a petulant child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you two," said Merry, "trust me to arrange things better than that. There's a tub for each of you, except for Goldie, sorry, I didn't know you were coming. You and Daphne will have to share, your tub is set up in the room next door. Get in and be quick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merry winked at Daphne and as she passed she whispered something that sounded like, 'you dog Merry, I love you.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Merry had been aware that Goldie was coming, but he was sure they would both appreciate some alone time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Merry and Fatty could hear the sounds of competing bath songs, but loudest of all was Pippin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sing hey for the bath at the close of day,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That washes the weary mud away,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loon is he that will not sing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O' water hot is a noble thing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a loud splash and the sound of Frodo yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came out, drying his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's so much water in the air that I'm coming into the kitchen to finish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merry looked in on the bathroom. The floor was soaking wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lawks!" He said, "you ought to mop all that up before you get anything to eat, Perigrin. Hurry up, we shan't wait for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne stuck her head round the door. She was only halfway laced up in her stays and had her hair wrapped in a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What on earth is going on?" She asked, "we heard yelling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pippin." Said Frodo. No other further explanation was needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they were sitting down for dinner in the kitchen next to the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you won't want mushrooms again," Fatty said gloomily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You suppose wrong," said Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo batted Daphne's hand away, which had been reaching for the serving spoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are mine," he said, "given to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Mrs. Maggot, a queen among farmers wives. Take your greedy hands away and I'll serve them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right Frodo, all right," said Daphne in a mock injured tone, "there was no need to swat me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mushrooms were followed by many other lovely things. When they were done, even Fatty, who was renowned for his appetite (and also for being one of the most eligible and attractive Hobbits in the Shire, hence the name Fatty), heaved a contented sigh. The table was then pushed aside and the chairs were set up around the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We"ll clear up later,"Merry said, "now tell me about it! I guess you've been having adventures, which was not quite fair without me. I want a full account; and most of all I want to know what was the matter with old Maggot he sounded almost as if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if that is possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly," said Daphne, "you'd have been scared too if you'd been chased by black riders."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are they?" Asked Merry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo did not answer, so Daphne continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck if I know what they are," she said, "all I know is that they ride around on black horse and they look like men who are all hooded and cloaked in black."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll tell you the whole tale from the beginning," put in Pippin, "since Frodo does not seem to want to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne and Pippin proceeded to tell the tale from the moment they left Hobbiton. Goldie and Sam occasionally commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd think you were all making it up," Merry said, "if I had not seen that black shape on the landing-stage and heard the queer sound in Maggot's voice. What do you make of it all Frodo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cousin Frodo has been very close," Pippin said, "But the time has come for him to open out. So far we have been given nothing more to go on than Farmer Maggot's guess that it has something to do with Bilbo's treasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was only a guess," said Frodo hastily, "Maggot does not know anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't a bad guess though," said Daphne, "he seems a shrewd fellow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daphne!" Frodo hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to tell them," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne gave him a beady look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's coming out in a minute," Pippin whispered to Merry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't keep it in the dark any longer," Frodo said, sitting up straight as though bracing himself for a blow, "I have something to tell you all. But I don't quite know how to begin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me help," said Merry, "you, dear Frodo, are miserable because you don't know how to say goodbye. You meant to leave the Shire, of course. But now danger has come on you sooner than you expected, and now you are making up your mind to go at once. And you don't want to. We are very sorry for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo looked comically shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You told!" He said to Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne snorted, "Please Frodo, we've all known for years that we were going to leave the Shire one day. Merry and I have been planning this for months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-" said Frodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear old Frodo!" Pippin laughed, "Did you really think you have thrown dust in all our eyes? You have not been nearly careful or clever enough for that! You have obviously been planning to go and saying farewell to all your haunts all this year since April. We have constantly heard you muttering: 'Shall I ever look down in that valley again, I wonder?' and things of that sort. And pretending you have come to the end of your money, and selling your beloved Bag End to those Sackville-Bagginses! And all those close talks with Gandalf."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly Daphne," said Frodo, "you really are going to be turned into a toad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shall not," said Daphne, "they know most of it already. I didn't get caught until recently, dear Frodo. And anyway, I'm sure Gandalf will not be opposed to getting help from friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good heavens!" Said Frodo, "is all the Shire discussing my departure then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heavens no!" Said Daphne, "have a little faith in us Frodo. You don't think we'd be stupid enough to tell anyone untrustworthy do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's not many that know your secret," said Merry, "mostly just us conspirators."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm the only one who doesn't fully know what's going on," said Goldie, "Daphne just told me you were going, not why."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had to," Daphne explained, "I have come to care deeply for Goldie and it would not be fair to her to just take off without telling her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it weren't for Daphne supplying the when's and where's, we would have been terrified you would give us the slip, dear cousin. But you won't escape so easily," said Merry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I must go!" Cried Frodo, "it cannot be helped, dear friends, it is wretched for us all, but it is no use trying to keep me. Since you have guessed so much, please help me and don't hinder me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You misunderstand Frodo," said Daphne, "we know you're going, but Merry and Pippin are coming too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I cannot allow it," said Frodo, "I know I cannot stop you Daphne, but-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need more than two companions on this adventure," said Pippin, "Sam would jump down a dragon's throat to save you and Daphne would no doubt beat it over the head with a stick, but that's not enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't understand." said Frodo in an exasperated voice, "This is no treasure-hunt, no there-and-back journey. I am flying from deadly peril to deadly peril."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course we understand," Merry said, "That is why we have decided to come. We know the Ring is no laughing matter; but we are going to do it best to help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Ring!" Frodo gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes the Ring," Merry said, "my dear Hobbit you don't allow for the inquisitiveness of friends. I have known about it's existence since before Bilbo went away, but since he obviously regarded it as a secret, Daphne and I kept that to ourselves, until we formed our conspiracy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was the Sackville-Baggenses that were his downfall, as you might expect. One day, a year before the Party, I happened to be walking along the road, when I saw Bilbo ahead. Suddenly in the distance the S.B.'s appeared, coming towards us. Bilbo slowed down, and hey presto! He vanished. I was so startled that I hardly had the wits to hide myself in a more ordinary fashion; but I got through the hedge and walked along the field inside. I was peeping through into the road, after the S.B.'s had passed, and was looking straight at Bilbo when he suddenly reappeared. I caught a glint of gold as he put something back in his trouser pocket. Later I told Daphne about what I saw and she told me about the Ring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After that, we both kept our eyes open. In fact, we spied. At first I think it was more of a game as I was still in my teens and Daphne was just into her tweens, but it was so intriguing that we couldn't help ourselves. I must be the only one in the Shire, besides you and Daphne, that has ever seen the old fellow's secret book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have read his book!" Cried Frodo, "Good heavens above! Is nothing safe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not from Merry," Daphne laughed, "it takes a lot to out clever a Baggins, and I must grudgingly admit that Merry is one of the few people who can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only got a rapid glance," said Merry, "he never left his book lying about. I wonder what became of it. Have you got it Frodo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," said Frodo, "it was not at Bag end. He must have taken it away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drat. Well, as I was saying," Merry continued, "we kept the knowledge to myself till this spring when things got serious. Then we formed our conspiracy. You're not an easy nut to crack and Gandalf is worse. But if you want to be introduced to our chief investigator, I can produce him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo looked around wildly, as if expecting to see some masked avenger step through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, where is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Step forward Sam!" Said Merry and Sam stood up, beet red all the way to his eartips. "He's our collector of information! And he collected a lot, I can tell you before he was finally caught. After which, I may say, he seemed to regard himself as on parole, and dried up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam!" Said Frodo, a look of astonishment in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir," Sam said, scuffing his toes on the floor, "begging your pardon sir! But I mean no wrong to you Mr. Frodo, nor to Mr. Gandalf for that matter. He has some sense, mind you; when you said 'go alone' he said 'no! Take someone as you can trust.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it does not seem that I can trust anyone," Frodo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh for fucks sake Frodo!" Groaned Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It all depends on what you want," said Merry boldly, "you can trust is to stick to you through thick and thin- to the bitter end. And you can trust us to keep any secret of yours closer than you keep it yourself. But you cannot trust us to let you face trouble alone and go off without a word. We are your friends Frodo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," said Daphne, "we are coming with you, even if we have to follow you like hounds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And after all sir," Sam put in, "you ought to take the Elves' advice. Gildor said you should take them as was willing, and you can't deny it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't deny it," Frodo said, looking at Sam (who had a big shit eating grin on his face) like he'd never seen him before, "I don't deny it, but I'll never believe you are sleeping wether you snore or not. I shall kick you hard to make sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a set of deceitful scoundrels!" Said Frodo, his hands on his hips, "But bless you! I give in. I will take Gildor's advice. If the danger were not so dark, I should dance for joy. Even so I cannot help feeling happy; happier than I have in a long time. I had dreaded this evening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! That's settled." Said Merry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three cheers for Captain Frodo and company!" Said Pippin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merry, Pippin, and Daphne began to sing a song they had modeled after the song the dwarves had sung when Bilbo had started his adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Farewell we can to hearth and hall!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though wind may blow and rain may fall,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We must away ere break of day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far over wood and mountain tall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Rivendell,where elves yet dwell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In glades beggar beneath the mos misty fell,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through moor and waste we ride in haste,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wither then we cannot tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With foes ahead, behind us dead,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beneath the sky shall be our bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until at last our toil be passed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our journey done,our errand sped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We must away! We must away!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We ride before the break off day!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good!" Frodo said, "but in that case there are a lot of things to do before bed-under a roof for tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Already taken care of, dear Frodo," said Daphne, "Merry and I have been planning this out ever since April. So let's go to bed, get a good night's sleep, and set out before the break of day!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really mean to set out before the break of day?" Asked Pippin who was decidedly not a morning person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sticking around for those black riders to come knocking on our door," she said, "do you agree, Frodo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so," said Frodo, "I'm not sure if we should wait though I very much would like to see Gandalf. But really it depends on two things: How soon could the riders get to Bucklebury and how sun could we get off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could be off in an hour," said Merry, "Daphne already mentioned that everything is ready and she meant it. I've prepared practically everything. There are eight ponies in a stable across the fields; stores and tackle are all packed, except for a few extra clothes and the perishable food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems to have been a very efficient conspiracy," Frodo said, "but what about the black riders? Would it be safe to wait one day for Gandalf?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't think so," Goldie put in, who had been listening closely the entire time, "not from the feeling I got whenever those things came near us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's sensible," said Frodo, "thank you Goldie. I've made up my mind. We'll start tomorrow as soon as it is light. But I'm not going by the road. I think our best bet is to go off in an unexpected direction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that can only mean going into the old forest," Fatty said looking stricken, "you can't be thinking of doing that. It's quite as dangerous as black riders."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not quite," Merry said, "it's the only way to get off without being followed at once. With any luck we might get a considerable start."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you'll get lost," Fredigar said, "people don't go in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Frodo, Merry, and I have all been in," Daphne said, "admittedly, I was only about 10 at the time and Frodo had to rescue me, but Merry's been in more than once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well do as you think best," Fatty said, "but I am more afraid of the forest than anything else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne was not exactly thrilled to be going into the forest herself. She had gone in on a dare to prove to some of her older Brandybuck cousins that she was brave. She had been terrified and if it hadn't been for Frodo- well, she shuddered to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Daphne and Goldie held a whispered argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You cannot possibly think that I'd stay behind after hearing all the facts," hissed Goldie, "you need a healer. You need me Daphne,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Goldie," said Daphne, "I can't let you. If something happens to you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If something happens to you," interrupted Goldie, "and I'm not there to help, I shall never forgive myself. I'm going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what about Hobbiton?" said Daphne, knowing she'd already lost the argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Primrose is well trained," said Goldie, "and what she can't do grandfather can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right," sighed Daphne, "you win. I'm too tired to argue with you anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," said Goldie,"now go to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes dear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after, both Hobbits were asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Old Man Willow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, they awoke to Merry knocking at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," said Goldie who felt like she had gone to sleep five minutes ago. She shook Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Said Daphne in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's time to get up," Goldie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne groaned, "ah, fuck me. What's the time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dunno," Goldie said, "I'll hazard a guess that it's time to get up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right!" Daphne shouted in a grumpy voice when Merry knocked again, "we're awake! You can stop trying to beat the door down!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," came Merry's voice, "breakfast is nearly ready and there's coffee. I'm going to wake up that sluggard of a brother of yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne had lit the candle at the bedside table. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked none too pleased about the early wake up call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right," said Goldie, yawning, "I'm getting up, help me into my stays and I'll help you into yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," grumbled Daphne, hauling herself reluctantly out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once both Hobbits were dressed, they came into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pippin was sitting at the table blinking owlishly, Sam was busy cooking breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need help Sam," Daphne said, stifling a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, thank you Miss Daphne,"said Sam, "you just sit yourself down. There's coffee on the table."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was the only one among them who was a consistently early riser, though even he seemed a bit tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne and Goldie helped themselves to coffee. From down the hall they could hear Merry banging on Frodo's door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam set down a platter of scrambled eggs and potatoes on the table, followed by a stack of toast, butter and marmalade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh my favorite!" Exclaimed Pippin, reaching for the jam jar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were joined by Fatty and Frodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank heavens," said Fatty, "someone made coffee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goldie watched in impressed disgust as Frodo put no less than four sugar cubes into his coffee and a liberal helping of cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he drank his coffee, he acted as though it was cough medicine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh," he said, "I don't know how you lot can stomach this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatty sipped his gingerly, for it was very hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did put four sugar cubes in there Frodo," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that's the only way he tolerates it," said Daphne, who had put a reasonable amount of sugar into hers, "he only drinks coffee when he's desperate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Merry joined them and they dug into breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At around six, they left the house. Creeping as quietly as only Hobbits can, they made their way to the stables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ponies were stout, The kind most often used by Hobbits, and soon they were on their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why this fog is as thick as pea soup," said Pippin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh," Daphne said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hedge seemed to loom up through the mist, tall and imposing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you going to get through this?" Fatty asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Follow me!" Merry said, waving them on, "and you will see!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed for a moment to have disappeared into the hedge, but as they reached the place he had vanished, they saw there was a tunnel of sorts leading into the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatty stopped, "goodbye Frodo," he said in a forlorn voice, "I wish you were not going into the forest. I only hope you will not need rescue before the day is out. But good luck to you, today and every day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If there are no worse things than the Old Forest ahead I shall be lucky," Frodo said, "but what are you doing Goldie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going with you," she said, a determined look on her face, "you lot need a healer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo couldn't help but smile. He knew the only reason she was coming was because of Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you like Goldie," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final goodbye, they plunged into the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark and dank in there and the air was still and heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," said Merry, "we have left the Shire and are now on the borders of the Old Forest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are the stories really true?" Asked Pippin in a nervous voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you mean the old bogey stories Fatty's nurses used to tell him?" Said Merry, "I'd say no, but the forest is queer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As long as we get out before dark," said Daphne in a high voice, "that's the only time I've been in, it was terrifying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Frodo said, "you'd better lead Merry, since you know the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dead silent and they got the feeling that they were being watched with dislike bordering on enmity. Daphne glanced over her shoulder expecting to see eyes glaring at her from the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Goldie were riding so close together that their knees bumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Pippin shouted, "Oi! Oi! I am not going to do anything. Just let me pass through will you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wood seemed to close in around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should not shout if I were you," hissed Merry, "it does more harm than good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed as though they were going in circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could swear we passed that tree an hour ago," said Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It has not taken you long to lose us Merry," commented Pippin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was just at that moment that Merry let out a whistle of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, well!" He said, "the trees do shift. There is Bonfire Glade in front of us, but the path seems to have moved away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came out of the trees into a clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh it is good to see the sky," Goldie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And look at that!" Exclaimed Daphne, pointing, "I think we've found the way out of here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But things proved to be more difficult than they had expected. The trees closed in and the air became stuffy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To boost their morale, Frodo tried to sing, but his voice soon faded into silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O' wanderers,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the shadowed land,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Despair not,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For though dark they stand,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All woods there be must end at last,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And see the open sun go past,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The setting sun,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rising sun,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The day's end or the days begun,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For east or west all woods must fail...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A branch fell with a crash behind them and the trees seemed closer than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you're pissing them off Frodo," Daphne whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every step became more and more difficult. They almost despaired of making their way through when the path suddenly leveled and the trees seemed less crowded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They saw a hill top not far off that was treeless. They rushed forward, longing to one again see the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gazed out on the vastness of the forest, from which mist was still rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far away, they could see a ribbon of blue winding through the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is the Withywindle," said Merry, "I've heard that the Withywindle valley is the queerest part of the whole forest. We don't want to go that way!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No indeed!" Said Daphne, who was only concerned with getting out of the forest as quickly as possible and never going in again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried to see the road from their vantage point, but the mist prevented it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate their lunch sitting on the top of that hill, though there was very little talk between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At noon, the mist cleared and far away they could see the Barrow Downs. Seeing something other than the forest put new hope in them and they continued onward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their hope was short lived. The trees closed in again and, despite everything they tried, they seem to be going towards the Withywindle valley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees seemed to be forcing them to the right and the forest seemed to be getting deeper and darker. Soon they had no idea where they were going except that they were heading towards the heart of the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They at last came out into a glade and Daphne was ashamed to admit that she almost wept to see the sun. A gentle breeze was blowing. The clearing seemed peaceful, peaceful yet sinister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well now at least we have some notion as to where we are!" Merry exclaimed, "we have come almost the opposite direction to what we intended. This is the river Withywindle! I will go and explore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Goldie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne shrugged, "it's not as though the trees will let us go back. I find that when I cannot go back, the only option is to go forward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh very funny Daphne," Goldie retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merry soon returned, "There's a footpath going along the river. If we follow that we will get out of the forest eventually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dare say!" Said Pippin, "that is if the track does not lead into a bog. I'm beginning to get very suspicious of this forest. How far Eastward do you think we'll have to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," said Merry, "I'm not quite sure what part of the river this is. But I don't see any other way out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merry led the way along the path, turning and twisting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hot and there were flies everywhere. They came to a shady place and suddenly they became very tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do believe the coffee is wearing off," yawned Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo was nodding and Pippin fell onto his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's no good," said Merry and if through a fog, "Can't go another step without a rest. Must have nap. It's cool under those willows, less flies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Daphne this seemed like a sensible plan. Had she not been too tired to think critically, she would have realized that something was very wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on!" She heard Frodo say, "we can't have a nap yet. We must get clear of this forest first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was too tired to care. She and Goldie lay down in a space between the great roots and instantly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo lay on the grass fighting his desire to sleep. Suddenly he felt a great need for cool water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggled to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait for me Sam," he said, "must bathe feet a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo too fell asleep with his back against the tree as he bathed his feet in the cool water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only one who was still awake was Sam. He did not like or trust this sudden sleepiness.  He yawned and scratched his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's more to this than sun and warm air," he muttered to himself, "I don't like this big tree. I don't trust it. Hark! It's singing about sleep now! That won't do at all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam staggered off to find the ponies. Two had wandered off and he had just caught them and brought them back when he heard two sounds: a sound like a door being locked, and a splash. Sam hurried back to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo was under the water and a great tree root seemed to be holding him down, but he wasn't struggling. Sam grabbed him by the jacket and pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spell was broken. Frodo came up coughing and gasping for air. He clawed his way up the bank trying to put as much distance between the tree and himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he caught his breath, he said, "Do you know Sam, the beastly tree threw me in! I felt it. The big root just twisted round and tipped me in!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were dreaming I expect Mr. Frodo," said Sam, "you oughtn't to have sat in such a place if you were sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's check on the others and see what kind of dreams they're having."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were horrified by what they found. The crack Merry and Pippin were in had closed on them; Pippin was inside, but Merry's legs were still visible; The roots that Daphne and Goldie had lain down next to had wound themselves around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They beat against the tree, tried to pry the crack open, and tugged at the roots that held Goldie and Daphne. It was no use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a foul thing to happen!" Frodo cried, "why did we ever come into this dreadful forest? I wish we were all back at Crickhollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked at the tree, but only succeeded in bruising his toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tree seemed to be laughing at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose we haven't got an axe among our luggage, Mr Frodo?" Sam suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I brought a little hatchet for chopping firewood," said Frodo, "but I don't know what good that will d- Sam where are you going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gathering tinder Mr Frodo," said Sam, "we might be able to do something with fire."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Frodo days doubtfully, "we might succeed in roasting Pippin alive in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ain't gonna set the whole tree on fire," Sam explained, "I was just thinking that we might be able to hurt or scare this tree "and if it don't let them go, I'll have it down if I have to gnaw it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heaped the tinder against the tree away from the others and set it alight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, the others started screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put it out!" Yelled Merry, "he'll squeeze me in two of you don't he says so!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Asked Frodo, bewildered, as he rushed to the other side of the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put it out!" Merry yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stamped out the fire while Frodo ran along the path calling for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rattling of the leaves seemed to drown his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind dropped suddenly and he heard a voice singing. Both he and Sam stopped what they were doing and listened hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey doll! Merry doll! Ring a dong dillo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ring a dong! Hop along! Fal Lal the willow!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice rose as it burst into another song, which seemed to them to be nonsense.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! Come merry dol! Derry dol! My darling!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Light goes the weather-wind and the feathered starling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Down along under Hill, shining in the sunlight,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Waiting on the doorstep for the cold starlight,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There my pretty lady is, river woman's daughter,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slender as the willow-wand, clearer than the water.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Old Tom Bombadil water-lilies bringing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comes hopping home again. Can you hear him singing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! Come merry dol! Derry dol! And merry-o!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goldberry, Goldberry, merry yellow berry-o!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poor old willow man, you truck your roots away!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom's in a hurry now. Evening will follow day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom's going home again water-lilies bringing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! Come derry dol! Can you hear me singing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything went silent except for the voice. From around the bend came the strangest figure they had ever seen. He appeared to be a man but not quite as tall. He wore a battered old hat with a blue feather stuck in the band, a blue coat, and great yellow boots. He was bearded and his face was creased with laughter. He carried a tray of white water lilies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frodo and Sam ran towards him with their arms outstretched, crying for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah there!" The stranger said, "now my little fellows, where be you-a-going to, puffing like a bellows? What's the matter here then? Don't you know who I am? I'm Tom Bombadil. Tell me what's your trouble! Tom's in a hurry now. Don't you crush my lilies!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My friends are caught by the willow tree," Frodo said, clutching a stitch in his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master Merry's been squeezed in a crack!" Said Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Tim Bombadil shouted, leaping into the air, "Old Man Willow? Naught worse than that eh? That can soon be mended. I know the tune for him. Old grey Willow Man! I'll freeze his marrow cold, if he don't behave himself. I'll sing his roots off. I'll sing a wind up and blue leaf and branch away. Old Man Willow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set his lilies down and ran to the tree. Merry was nearly inside and Daphne and Goldie could no longer be seen through the tangle of roots. He put his mouth to the crack. Merry's feet began to kick. Tom broke off a branch and stuck the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You let them out again, Old Man Willow!" He said, "what be you a-thinking of? You should not be waking. Eat earth! Drink deep! Go to sleep! Bombadil is talking. He grabbed Merry's feet and pulled him out of the crack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other crack opened and Pippin sprang out. And Daphne and Goldie came scurrying or from between the roots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That thing tried to strangle me!" Said Daphne in a hysterical voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goldie was trembling all over and looked like she was going to faint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they had calmed down a bit, they each thanked Tom in turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, "Well my little fellows! You shall come home with me. The table is all laden with yellow cream, honeycomb, and white bread and butter. Goldberry is waiting. Time enough for questions around the supper table. You will follow after me quick as you are able!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking up his lilies, he beckoned for them to follow as he went hopping and dancing along the path, singing lustily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They followed as fast as they could, too surprised to talk. But he was too fast for them. The sound of singing grew fainter and fainter until the voice came back to them with a loud haloo!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hop along my little friends, up the Withywindle!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom's going on ahead candles for to kindle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Down West sinks the sun: soon you will be groping.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the night-shadows fall, then the door will open,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of the window-panes light will twinkle yellow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fear no alder black! He'd no hoary willow!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fear neither root nor bough! Tom goes on before you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey now! Merry dol! We'll be waiting for you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They were indeed groping soon. They were getting tired and stumbled along through the darkened woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Add just when Daphne thought she couldn't go on much longer, they stepped out of the forest. This seemed to renew their strength as they hurried forward, trying to get as far from the Old Forest as possible. At last they saw the lights of a house. A beam of light spilled out and they heard Tom singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! Come derry dol! Hop along, my hearties!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hobbits! Ponies all! We are fond of parties.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now let the fun begin! Let us sing together!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another clear voice rang out, as young and as ancient as spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now let the song begin! Let us sing together</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of sun, stars, moon and mist, rain and cloudy weather,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Light on the budding leaf, dew on the feather,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wind on the open Hill, bells on the heather,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reeds by the shady pool, lilies on the water:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Old Tom Bombadil and the River-daughter!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped through the door into a warm comfortable little house.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The House of Tom Bombadil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The House of Tom Bombadil was low-ceilinged with lanterns hung from the rafters. There was a table of dark wood and at the other side of the room sat a beautiful woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something otherworldly about her beauty. She seemed almost to shine with an inner light. She had long flowing blond hair and bright blue eyes that were filled with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing she took Frodo, who looked completely stunned, by the hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come dear Folk!" She said, "Laugh and be merry! I am Goldberry, daughter of the river."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glided past them and shut the door. Standing before it, she threw her arms wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let us shut out the night!" She cried, "For you are still afraid, perhaps, of mist and tree-shadows and deep water, and untame things. Fear nothing! For tonight you are under the roof of Tom Bombadil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne was dumbstruck and beside her, Goldie stood with her mouth opened. But of all the Hobbits, Frodo seemed to be the most moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke as if enchanted, "Fair lady Goldberry! Fair lady Goldberry! Now the joy that was hidden in the songs we heard it's made plain to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O slender as a willow-wand! O clearer than the water!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O reed by the living pool! Fair river daughter!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O spring-time and summer-time, and spring again after!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O wind on the waterfall, and the leaves' laughter!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, stammered, and blushed all the way up to his eartips, but Goldberry laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome!"she said, "I had not heard that folk of the Shire were so sweet-tongued. But I see you are an Elf-friend; the light in your eyes and the ring in your voice tells it. This is a merry meeting! Sit now, and wait for the Master of the house! He will not be long. He is tending to your tired beasts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down and watched the lady, entranced. From outside they could hear Tom Bombadil singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair lady!" Frodo said after a while, "Tell me, if my asking does not seem foolish, who is Tom Bombadil?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is," Goldberry said smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo gave her a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is as you have seen him," she explained, "he is master of wood, water and hill."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So he owns all this strange land?" Asked Daphne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No indeed!" She said, "that would indeed be a burden. The trees and the grasses and all things growing or living in the land belong each to themselves. Tom Bombadil is the Master. No one has ever caught old Tom walking in the forest, wading in the water, leaping on hill top's under light and shadow. He has no fear. Tom Bombadil is master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Tom Bombadil came in. Laughing he took Goldberry's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here's my pretty lady!" Tom said, bowing to the Hobbits, "here's my Goldberry clothed all in silver green with flowers in her girdle! Is the table laden? I see yellow cream and honeycomb, and white bread, and butter; milk, cheese and green herbs and ripe berries gathered. Is that enough for us? Is the supper ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is," Goldberry laughed, "but our guests perhaps are not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clapped his hands together and cried, "Tom, Tom! Your guests are tired, and you had near forgotten! Come now, my merry friends, and Tom will refresh you! You shall clean grimy haha, and wash your weary faces; cast off your muddy cloaks and comb out your tangles!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led them into a comfortable room with six beds. At one end, there was a long low bench laden with basins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had washed, they were seated at the table. Though they ate like they were facing a famine, there was no lack. The drink in their bowls set loose their tongues and they were suddenly aware that they were singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the meal was over, Tom and Goldberry quickly cleared the table. They were then sat down in comfortable overstuffed chairs and told to stay quiet. There was a fire of applewood burning in the hearth. Once everything was set in order, Goldberry came and bade them good night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have peace now," she said, "until the morning! Heed no nightly noises! For nothing passes door and window here save moonlight and starlight and the wind off the hill-top. Good night!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat a while in silence. Daphne felt her eyes closing. Frodo's voice brought her back to wakefulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you hear me calling, Master, or was it just chance that brought you at that moment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom opened one eye, "Eh, what? Did I hear you calling? Nay, I did not hear: I was busy singing. Just chance brought me then, if chance you call it. It was no plan of mine, though I was waiting for you. We heard news of you, and learned that you were wandering. We guessed you'd come ere long down to the water: all paths lead that way, down to withywindle. Old grey Willow-man, he's a mighty singer; and it's hard for little folk to escape his cunning mazes. But Tom had an errand there, that he dared not hinder." He nodded but sang in a sleepy voice:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had an errand there: gathering water-lilies,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Green leaves and lilies white to please my pretty lady,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The last ere the year's end to keep them from the winter,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To flower by her pretty feet till the snows are melted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Each year at summer's end I go and find them for her,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In a wide pool, deep and clear, far down Withywindle;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There they open first in spring and there they linger latest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By that pool long ago I found the River-daughter,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fair young Goldberry sitting in the rushes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Sweet was her singing then, and her heart was beating</em>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, it was quiet, but Frodo seemed to be eaten up with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell us, Master, about the Willow-man. What is he? I have never heard of him before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No don't!" Cried Pippin and Merry together while Daphne said Goldie both sat bolt upright and clutched at their armrests, "Not now! Not until the morning!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right!" Said Tom, "now is the time for resting. Some things are ill to hear when the world's in shadow. Sleep till the morning light, rest on the pillow! Fear no grey willow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he blew out the lamp and led them to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne and Goldie commandeered an old dressing screen and set it next to their bed. They changed into their nightshirts and instantly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the night, Daphne had a dream. It was dark and around her were many hazy figures. They were fighting. The only figure that she could see clearly was a tall man with his back to her. He was fighting a hoard of the figures. Suddenly she saw an enormous goblin creeping up behind him. She had to do something! Then she heard the same strange ringing in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up gasping. Beside her Goldie stirred and propped herself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you all right Daph?" She asked in a sleepy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nightmare," said Daphne, "give me a minute and I'll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you woke me," she said, "I was having a nightmare too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Odd," said Daphne, "do you want to talk about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Goldie said, "doesn't matter, remember they told us not to be afraid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, let's go to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid down and drifted back into peaceful slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all woke up at the same time. Tom was dancing about the room whistling. When he heard them, he clapped his hands together and said, "Hey! Come merry dol! Derry dol! My hearties!" He opened the curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got up, feeling very refreshed. Daphne put on her banyan and peeked out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the kitchen garden, but beyond that was obscured by fog. The sky spoke of rain to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, merry friends!"said Tom, opening the window, "Sun won't show her face much today, I'm thinking. I have been walking wide, leaping on the hill-tops, since the grey dawn began, nosing wind and weather, wet grass underfoot, wet sky above me. I wakened Goldberry singing under window; but naughty wakes Hobbit-folk in the early morning. In the night little folk wake up in the darkness, and sleep after light has come! Ring a ding dillo! Wake now, my merry friends! Forget nightly noises! Ring a ding dillo del! Derry del, my hearties! If you come soon you'll find breakfast on the table. If you come late you'll get grass and rain-water!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the threat didn't seem like a serious one, they hurriedly got dressed and did not leave the table until it was beginning to look empty. Tom and Goldberry were not there. They could hear Tom clattering about the house. Soon the rain came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above, they could hear Goldberry singing. They were glad if the rain for it meant they would have to stay another night. They had been loath to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo was standing by the window, looking out. Daphne sidled up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucky weather, this," she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little smile curled Frodo's lips, "Indeed it is. Pity we're not at home, tis a perfect day to cosy up with a book."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom came in, and setting his boots by the fireplace, he called the Hobbits to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Goldberry's washing day," he said, "and her autumn cleaning. Too wet for Hobbit-folk let them rest while they are able! It's a good day for long tales, for questions and for answers, so Tom will start the talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom Bombadil told them many tales about the ways of nature, about the strange creatures that lived in the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Old Man Willow made several appearances. It seemed the Old Forest was almost as old as time itself and had stood there long before the Shire had been settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stories turned to the streams and rivers and then to the Downs. About the noble kings that had once lived there until the Shadow overtook them and the Barrow-wights arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne shivered and reached for Goldie's hand. In the Shire the Wights were seldom talked of, yet even there, the Hobbits still feared the Downs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed as though time moved differently here. For they had no concept of day or night, nor did they know if one day or penny days had passed since Tom had started speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you master?" Asked Frodo suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, what?," Said Tom, opening an eye, "Don't you know my name yet? That's the only answer. Tell me, who are you, alone, yourself and nameless? But you are young and I am old. Eldest, that's what I am. Mark my words, my friends: Tom was here before the river and the trees; Tom remembers the first raindrop and the first acorn. He made paths before the big People, and saw the little People arriving. He was here before the Kings and the graves and the Barrow-wights. When the elves passed westward, Tom was here already, before the seas were bent. He know the dark under the stars when it was fearless before the Dark Lord came from Outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goldberry appeared, holding a candle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The rain is ended," she said, "and new waters are running down-hill, under the stars. Let us now laugh and be glad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And let us have food and drink!" Tom exclaimed, "long tales are thirsty and long listening's hungry work, morning, noon, and evening!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment that Daphne realized she was famished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hobbits fell upon the food with enthusiasm. It was every bit as good as the other meals they had eaten. Soon their voices rose again, laughing and singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Goldberry sang for them. She had a ringing, merry voice. Then she wished them good night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom plied them with questions. It seemed he knew a lot about their people and their doings. As it turned out, he seemed to know Farmer Maggot and the Elves and that was where he had gotten his news from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo told their tale and of his own hopes and fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show me the precious ring," interrupted Tom. And Frodo found himself passing it to Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put it into his little finger, but, much to their astonishment, he did not vanish. Then he tossed it into the air and it disappeared. Frodo yelled in shock, but Tom gave it back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo eyed the Ring suspiciously, weighing it in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom began telling a story about Badgers when Merry gave a cry of surprise, for Frodo's chair was empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey there!" Said Tom, glancing at the doorway, "Hey! Come Frodo there! Where be you a-going? Old Tom Bombadil's not as blind as that yet. Take off your golden ring! Your hand's more fair without it. Come back! Leave your game and sit down beside me! We must talk a while more, and think about the morning. Tom must teach the right road, and keep your feet from wandering."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frodo reappeared and sat down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom advised that they go due north, across the Downs so they would hit the east road. He then taught them a song, should they get in trouble again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ho! Tom Bombadil, Tom Bombadillo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By water, wood and hill, by the reed willow,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By fire, sun and moon, harken now and hear us!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come, Tom Bombadil, for our need is near us!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had learned it, he clapped them on the shoulder and led them to their bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sword and Daggers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night Daphne's dreams were happy. She was home with Goldie. There was the sound of children laughing coming from the garden. All was at peace.</p><p>They were awakened by Tom, whistling like a tree full of birds. The sky was blue and bright and there was not a cloud in it.</p><p>Once again, they ate breakfast alone. Afterwards, they prepared to leave, as heavy hearted as it was possible to be on such a fine morning. Tom came out to bid the Hobbits farewell and wished them good speed.</p><p>They led their ponies up a a steep hill. Frodo stopped, a look of anguish on his face.</p><p>"Goldberry!" He exclaimed, "My fair lady, clad all in silver green! We have never said farewell to her, nor seen her since the evening!"</p><p>So distressed was he that he started to turn back. They heard a clear call and there she stood beckoning to them.</p><p>They climbed the slope and stood before her breathless. They started to bow, but she bade them look round. They could see the forest turning brown, orange, and gold. Daphne sighed, she knew that just beyond that forest was her home, which she feared she would never see again.</p><p>Goldie, who sensed her disquiet, took her hand.</p><p>To the east, they saw the Barrow Downs, mounds rising on undulating waves. Beyond that lay the eastern road and the village of Bree.</p><p>Goldberry recalled them, speaking in a clear voice, "Speed now, fair guests! And hold to your purpose! North with the wind in the left eye and a blessing on your footsteps!" She said, "Make haste while the sun shines!"</p><p>Then she addressed Frodo directly, "Farewell, Elf-friend, it was a merry meeting!"</p><p>Frodo turned bright red and bowed low, at a loss for words.</p><p>Then they mounted their ponies and set off. They looked back one more time before Tom Bombadil's house vanished from sight. Goldberry still stood there, looking like a sunlit flower. She gave a clear call and then too disappeared behind the hill.</p><p>It was eerie on the Downs even during the day. There were no trees and the birds here made high strange cries. Daphne shuddered to think what this place was like at night.</p><p>By mid-day it had grown hot. They came to one of the mounds with a flattened crown. They passed by it and looked north.</p><p>"Why," said Frodo, shading his eyes, "I do believe we have come further than expected."</p><p>Daphne pulled her pony up beside him and squinted, "I believe you are right. That line of trees could be the east road. What do you think Merry?"</p><p>"It could be," he said.</p><p>"Splendid!" Exclaimed Frodo, "if we make as good going this afternoon as we have done this morning, we shall have left the Downs before the sun sets and be jogging on in search of a camping place."</p><p>They continued on. The sight of the mounds with their jagged marking stones made Daphne feel somehow anxious. She would be glad to be shot of this place.</p><p>They took lunch sitting against a great standing stone. It was Tom's provisions and they were just as good as they had been in his house.</p><p>Daphne and Goldie leaned against each other full, warm, and content.</p><p>It was the cold that brought Goldie back to wakefulness. Shivering, she wondered if the fire had gone out in her room, perhaps she should throw another log on.</p><p>She sat up, coming back to full awareness. They were in the Downs and the sun was setting.</p><p>"Shit!" She said, turning to shake her companion, "Wake up Daphne! Oh, wake up!"</p><p>"What?" Said Daphne, sitting up and looking around, "oh fuck!"</p><p>"Everybody wake up!" She yelled.</p><p>"Oh no," said Frodo when he had finally come awake, "oh no no no."</p><p>They stood upon an island in a sea of fog. Quickly, they packed and were leading their ponies down the hill. It was cold and wet. They went slowly once they mounted their ponies, able to see only a few feet in front of them.</p><p>Their only hope was to make it to the road. They rode onward, shivering and hoping they were going in the right direction.</p><p>They went in single file with Frodo leading, and Daphne in the rear. It was slow going.</p><p>At last they saw a dark mass looming in front of them. Frodo called excitedly over his shoulder.</p><p>"Come on!" He cried, "we're nearly through, follow me!"</p><p>"Frodo wait!" Daphne yelled, but he'd already disappeared into the fog. It was then that everything went wrong.</p><p>The fog became thicker, so thick that Daphne could not see the others. Her pony reared and whinnied with fright. Daphne fell off, laying for a moment on the ground, terrified.</p><p>She struggled to her feet, unhurt but trembling. Looking around, she saw nothing but white. She was alone.</p><p>Daphne called for the others, but even if they were near, she could not see them.</p><p>'I must get ahold of myself,' she thought, sitting down on the ground, 'All right Daphne, you're smart, think. There's got to be something you can do.'</p><p>She wracked her brains, but no answer was forthcoming. Was she to sit here forever in this horrible mist? No, that wasn't the answer.</p><p>"Oh what am I to do?" She said miserably to herself.</p><p>Her thoughts were broken by a high-pitched, terrified scream. Daphne sprang to her feet, looking wildly around.</p><p>"Goldie!" She cried, making for the direction of the voice,"I'm coming for you!"</p><p>She found herself on top of a Barrow, once more looking down on the fog. There was no one in sight.</p><p>"Goldie!" She called again. No answer.</p><p>"Frodo!" Daphne yelled, "Sam! Pippin! Merry!"</p><p>She thought she heard a weak cry that seemed to be coming from under the ground, but she couldn't be sure.</p><p>"Make that sound again!" She cried, "I'll find you!"</p><p>"There is no need," hissed a terrible voice, "I am here."</p><p>Half afraid and yet compelled to do so, she turned and found herself looking into a horrible face.</p><p>It was ashen and dead. It's eyes were sunken, pale blue and cloudy and the mouth was drawn back in a hideous grin of death.</p><p>Before Daphne could cry out, it seized her and everything went black.</p><p>It was the darkest black she had ever known. Even during a new moon it had never been this dark, for then there were stars.</p><p>Behind her stood her command, lined up in perfect rows. They looked at her expectantly, awaiting her orders.</p><p>The host was upon them, dark and horrible. Their screams froze the blood of even the boldest of warriors. She tried to fight them, but then she felt the icy pain in her side and she knew that she was done for.</p><p>She came to in the bright sun with Frodo and Tom standing over them.</p><p>She sat up and realized she was dressed in a thin white robe and was wearing many trinkets.</p><p>"What the fuck?" She said.</p><p>Beside her, the golden circlet Merry was wearing had fallen over one eye.</p><p>"What in the name of wonder?" He said, but then a dark look came on his face, "Of course, I remember! The man of Carn Dum came on us at night and we were worsted. Ah! The spear in my heart!" He shook himself, "No! No! What am I saying? I have been dreaming. Where did you get to, Frodo?"</p><p>"I think I was lost," Frodo answered, "but I don't want to speak of it. Let us think of what we are to do now. Let us go on!"</p><p>"Dressed like this sir?" Sam said, removing all the trinkets he was wearing and throwing them on the grass, "Where are my clothes?"</p><p>He looked around, expecting to see them lying about.</p><p>"You won't find your clothes again," Tom said, leaping down from the mounds and dancing around them.</p><p>"That thing stole our clothes!" Exclaimed Goldie, looking offended.</p><p>"You've found yourselves again, out of the deep water. "said Tom, "Clothes are but little loss, if you escape from drowning. Be glad, my merry friends, and let the warm sunlight heat now heart and limb! Cast off these cold rags! Run naked on the grass, while Tom goes a-hunting.</p><p>He sprang off, singing and dancing.</p><p>Daphne and Goldie claimed the other side of the hill. They were relieved to find that the Wights seemed not to be able to figure out stays, leaving them both in their undergarments once they removed their tattered robes.</p><p>Tom returned, being followed by nine ponies. They walked in an obedient line, led by a very fat pony, clearly Fatty Lumpkin.</p><p>He called the ponies one by one and they stood obediently on the ridge. Then he bowed to the Hobbits.</p><p>"Here are your ponies now!" Said Tom, "They've more sense than you wandering Hobbits have- more sense in their noses. For they sniff danger ahead which you walk right into; and if they run to save themselves, then they run the right way. You must forgive them all; for though their hearts are faithful, to face fear of Barrow-wights is not what they were made for. See, here they come again, bringing all their burdens.</p><p>They clothed themselves in spare garments, which were too warm for the time of year.</p><p>"What does this other old animal, this Fatty Lumpkin, come from?" Frodo asked.</p><p>"He's mine," Tom answered, "My four-legged friend; though I seldom ride him, as he wanders often far, free upon the hillsides. When your ponies stayed with me, they got to know my Lumpkin; and they smelt him in the night, and quickly ran to meet him. I thought he'd look for them and with his words of wisdom take all their fear away. But now, my jolly Lumpkin, old Tom's going to ride. Hey! He's coming with you, just to set you on the road; so he needs a pony. For you cannot easily talk to Hobbits that are riding, when you're on your own legs trying to trot beside them."</p><p>They all thanked him profusely and he said he would not be happy until he had seen them safe over the border of his land.</p><p>They ate the remainder of Tom's provisions while Tom brought up a whole mound of treasure. It twinkled merrily in the sunlight.</p><p>He bade them each choose a weapon from the pile. Most chose daggers, but a set of throwing knives and a broadsword that looked like it had been made for a child (for it seemed to fit her hand perfectly) caught Daphne's fancy.</p><p>They set off, and soon they had left the dunes behind them. The trip to the road was a merry one, for Tom sang most of the time.</p><p>It turned out the road had been much farther than they had estimated. The line of trees seemed only a line of bushes overhanging what used to be a dike. Tom seemed to remember something sad about it. The sun was nearly setting by the time they reached the road.</p><p>"Well here we are again at last!" Exclaimed Frodo, "I suppose we haven't lost more than two days by my short cut through the forest! But perhaps the delay will prove useful- it may have put them off our trail."</p><p>Daphne shivered, remembering the black riders. She ardently hoped that they had lost the trail for good.</p><p>"Do you think, do you think we may be pursued tonight?" Pippin asked nervously.</p><p>"No I hope not tonight," answered Tom Bombadil, "nor perhaps the next day. But do not trust my guess; for I cannot tell for certain. Out east my knowledge fails. Tom is not the master of Riders from the Black Land far beyond his country."</p><p>They begged for him to ride with them, but he would not be swayed.</p><p>"Tom will give you good advice," he said, "till this day is over: four miles along the road you'll come upon a village, Bree under Bree-hill, with doors looking westward. There you'll find an old inn that is called The Prancing Pony. Barliman Butterbur is the worthy keeper. There you can stay the night, and afterwards the morning will speed you upon your way. Be bold, but wary! Keep up your merry hearts, and ride to meet your fortune!"</p><p>Then he lept onto Lumpkin's back and rode off singing.</p><p>"I am sorry to take leave of Master Bombadil," Sam said. "He's a caution and no mistake. I think we may go a good deal further and see naught better, nor queerer. But I won't deny I'll be glad to see this Prancing Pony he spoke of. I hope it'll be like The Green Dragon away back home! What sort of folk are they in Bree?"</p><p>Merry, who was more knowledgeable about such things answered, "There are Hobbits in Bree, as well as big folk. I daresay it will be homelike enough. The Pony is a good inn by all accounts. My people ride out now and again."</p><p>"It may be all we could wish," Frodo warned; "but it is outside the Shire all the same. Don't make yourselves too much at home! Please remember- all of you- that the name of Baggins must NOT be mentioned. Daphne and I are Mr. and Miss Underhill, if any name must be given."</p><p>They once again rode off for Bree where they would be glad of a place to stay, out of the dark night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Pony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hobbits reached the gates of Bree village just after nightfall.</p><p>They knocked and a little door opened and a rather shifty looking man stared down at them.</p><p>"What do you want and where do you come from?" He asked in a gruff voice.</p><p>"We are making for the inn here," Frodo replied, "We are journeying east and cannot go further tonight."</p><p>"Hobbits!" He exclaimed, "Six Hobbits! And what's more, out of the Shire by their talk."</p><p>The man stared at them for a moment in a way that made Daphne feel uneasy, but then he opened the gates and let them pass.</p><p>"We don't often see Shire-folk riding on the Road at night," he said, "You'll pardon my wondering what businesses takes you east of Bree? What may your names be, might I ask?"</p><p>Frodo, it seemed, didn't like the look of the man anymore than Daphne did.</p><p>"Our names and our business are our own," he said, "and this does not seem a good place to discuss them."</p><p>"Your business is your own, no doubt," the man said; "but it's my job to ask questions after nightfall."</p><p>"We are Hobbits from Buckland," said Merry, "and we have a fancy to stay at the inn here. I am Mr. Brandybuck. Is that enough for you? The Bree-folk used to be fair-spoken to travellers or so I heard."</p><p>His tone became just the tiniest bit accusatory.</p><p>"All right! All right!" The man said, "I meant no offence. But you'll find maybe that more folk then old Harry at the gate will be asking you questions. There's queer folk about. If you go on to The Pony, you'll find you're not the only guests."</p><p>The gatekeeper then wished them good night and went back inside.</p><p>"Well," said Daphne, "I found that very suspicious indeed."</p><p>There was no doubt that Bree village looked friendlier during the day, but, as you probably know, night can make any place seem unpleasant and frightening. To the Hobbits, the houses seemed too tall and blocky. Not at all what they were used to.</p><p>"We surely aren't going to stay here for the night are we sir?" Asked Sam, looking anxiously up at the inn, "If there are Hobbit-folk in these parts, why don't we look for some they would be willing to take us in?"</p><p>"What's wrong with the inn?" Frodo asked, "Tom Bombadil recommended it. I expect it's homelike enough inside."</p><p>Daphne patted Sam on the shoulder, "everything's going to be fine Sam."</p><p>Sam grumbled something, that Daphne couldn't quite catch. She was sure though that whatever he'd said, it involved his general distrust of the inn.</p><p>For a moment, they hesitated outside. Then someone began singing a merry song, this reassured them.</p><p>They put their ponies in the yard and Frodo climbed the steps with the others not far behind.</p><p>A short, fat man with a shiny bald pate nearly bumped into him.</p><p>"Can we-" said Frodo.</p><p>"Half a minute if you please!" The man shouted over his shoulder. He returned a moment later, wiping his hands on his apron.</p><p>"Good evening little master!" Said he, bending down slightly, "what may you be wanting?"</p><p>"Beds for six," Frodo replied, "and stabling for seven ponies, if that can be managed. Are you Mr. Butterbur?"</p><p>The man had a ruddy, cheerful face and a rather large waxed mustache.</p><p>"That's right! Barliman is my name. Barliman Butterbur at your service!" He said with a bow, "You're from the Shire, eh?"</p><p>Then suddenly he clapped his hand to his forehead as if he was trying to remember something.</p><p>"Hobbits!" He said, "Now what does that remind me of? Might I ask your names, sir?"</p><p>"Mr. Took and Mr. Brandybuck," said Frodo, "Miss Hornblower, this here is Sam Gamgee, and my sister Daphne and I are called Underhill."</p><p>"There now!" Mr. Butterbur exclaimed, snapping his fingers, "it's gone again! But it'll come back, when I have time to think. I'm run off my feet; but I'll see what I can do for you. We don't often get a party out of the Shire nowadays, and I shall be sorry not to make you welcome. But there is such a crowd already in this house tonight as there hasn't been for long enough. It never rains but it pours, we say in Bree."</p><p>"Oi Nob!" He shouted, "Where are you, you woolly-footed slow-coach? Nob!"</p><p>"Coming sir! Coming!" Said a cheery voice, they belonged to an even cheerier Hobbit. He stopped and looked at them, one ear raised, one ear lowered; a sure sign of curiosity in a Hobbit.</p><p>"Where's Bob?" Butterbur asked, "You don't know? Well find him! Double sharp! I haven't got six legs, not six eyes neither! Tell Bob there's seven ponies that have to be stabled. He must find room somehow." Nob grinned at them and trotted off.</p><p>The man mopped his forehead with a rag.</p><p>"Phew!" He said, "I'm that busy tonight, my head is going round. There's a party that came up the Greenway from down south last night-and that was strange enough to begin with. There's a travelling company of Dwarves going west come in this evening. And now there's you. If you weren't Hobbits, I doubt if we could house you. But we've got a room or two in the north wing that were made special for Hobbits, when this place was built. On the ground floor as they usually prefer; round windows and all as they like it. I hope you'll be comfortable. You'll be wanting supper, I don't doubt. As soon as may be. This way now!"</p><p>He led them to a small, comfortable room. "Here's a nice little parlor," he said, "I hope it will suit. Excuse me now. No time for talking. I must be trotting. It's hard work for two legs, but I don't get thinner. I'll look in again later. If you want anything, ring the hand bell, and Nob will come. If he don't come, ring and shout!"</p><p>There was no need to ring the bell though. Nob was in long before they thought of ringing.</p><p>"Will you be wanting anything to drink, masters?" He asked, "And shall I show you to your bedrooms, while your supper is got ready?"</p><p>Once they were shown to their rooms, one for Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, and one for Daphne and Goldie; they got washed up. They were enjoying the Pony's excellent beer, when Nob and Butterbur came in.</p><p>The food at the inn was excellent, as good as the Shire offered. As a matter of fact, the blackberry tart was the best Daphne had ever tasted.</p><p>"I do believe I shall have to get the recipe if I can," said Daphne, who was a passionate baker and lover of all things pie or pastry.</p><p>The good innkeeper obliged her willingly. It seemed as though the inn's cook was a member of his own family, his granddaughter in fact.</p><p>"As good a cook you'll never find," he said proudly, sticking his thumbs in the straps of his apron, "and as smart as paint. 'Twas a happy day for the Pony when she started here."</p><p>As a matter of fact, Barliman had started teaching her the ways of running the inn in preparation for his eventual retirement.</p><p>He then invited them to join the other guests in the common room if they were so inclined.</p><p>Merry seemed to be the only one who wasn't, saying it was too stuffy.</p><p>"Think I shall sit here for a bit," he said, pulling out his pipe, "and perhaps go out later for a sniff of the air. Mind your P's and Q's, and don't forget that you are supposed to be escaping in secret, and are still on the high-road and not very far from the Shire!"</p><p>"Be careful yourself," said Daphne, "especially if you go outdoors."</p><p>The common room was very bright and a bit smoky. The company seemed to be a mixed one, mostly made up of men and Hobbits, but there were also several dwarves. They were introduced to the Bree folk by the landlord and they all seemed rather welcoming, especially the Hobbits.</p><p>There were some Underhills from Staddle and they quickly took Daphne and Frodo in like they were long lost cousins.</p><p>Frodo had explained that he was writing a book and was collecting information on Hobbits outside the Shire.</p><p>While Frodo didn't seem to be very talkative, Daphne was soon chatting gaily with the Bree Hobbits as if they were all old friends. Pippin had everyone in stitches with his account of the collapse of the roof of Town Hole in Michel Delving and how Mayor Will Whitfoot had come out looking like a floured dumpling.</p><p>Daphne and Goldie soon found out that there were other lavender Hobbits there and soon they had sequestered themselves into a corner to talk about the doings of their own little communities.</p><p>They were interrupted when Frodo jumped up onto the table and began to talk.</p><p>"What is he doing?" Wondered Goldie aloud </p><p>Daphne was chuckling, "I think Frodo's had about as much beer as he can hold. You're in for a treat Goldie, Frodo is very entertaining when he gets drunk."</p><p>"Your brother," asked one Hobbit hopefully, "is he lavender?"</p><p>"Er," said Daphne, "I don't exactly know. Frodo's pretty private about his relations and he hasn't taken a partner in a long time."</p><p>"Wouldn't surprise me," Goldie commented.</p><p>Daphne had her eyes fixed on her brother.</p><p>"I'm beginning to think I may have to rescue the poor chap," she said, "he really does look like he wants to disappear."</p><p>Indeed, Frodo looked intensely nervous and his hand in his pocket while he spoke.</p><p>"A song!" Several voices said, "come now master, sing us something we haven't heard before.</p><p>Daphne took pity on her brother, who was standing there with his mouth hanging open. She excused herself and joined him on the table.</p><p>"Do the inn song Frodo," she said.</p><p>They launched into a perfectly ridiculous song that Bilbo had taught to them when they were children</p><p>The Breelanders applauded them and both of them bowed. Frodo and Daphne both had good voices and could sing in perfect harmony thanks to years of music lessons.</p><p>They called for an encore and after Daphne and Frodo had both had another drink, they began again. This time they danced around, arm in arm until they got to 'the cow jumped over the moon.' Frodo leapt in the air, slipped and pulled them both off the table.</p><p>Daphne had beer in her hair and had just turned to say something funny to Frodo when she realized he was gone. Her mouth fell open.</p><p>The locals shouted for barliman and the others suddenly found themselves ostracized, like they were the companions of a travelling magician.</p><p>'Well,' thought Daphne to herself as she pulled herself to her feet, 'we've done it now.'</p><p>Over by the fireplace, an argument had started among several of the locals, who were trying to tell Butterbur what had happened at the same time.</p><p>"There must be some mistake," she heard him saying.</p><p>"Of course there is a mistake!" Frodo said, stepping into the light, "I slipped, see, and I was so embarrassed that I sort of crawled under the table. I've just been having a few words with Strider in the corner.</p><p>Odd, Daphne hadn't noticed the tall man in the corner before.</p><p>"Y-yes," she said, glancing back at frodo."I saw it."</p><p>"And why haven't you vanished?" Asked someone.</p><p>Daphne pinched the bridge of her nose, "because it's physically impossible to vanish. My brother didn't vanish, he crawled under the tables."</p><p>The Breelanders seemed not to believe any of them and soon left in a huff. The only person that stayed was the tall dark man in the corner.</p><p>"Now what have you been doing, Mr. Underhill?" Asked Butterbur, "frightening my guests and breaking up my crocks with your acrobatics?"</p><p>"I am very sorry to have caused any trouble," Frodo said, "It was quite unintentional, a most unfortunate accident."</p><p>"Yes," put in Daphne, "and now we should be getting to bed. Come join us when you're ready, Frodo."</p><p>"Right," he said, "I'll only be a minute."</p><p>He stayed talking with Butterbur for a minute, then hurried to join them.</p><p>When they reached the parlor, they found that the tall man, Strider, had followed them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Ranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that first impressions are everything, but if the Quest taught me anything, it's that is completely untrue.</p><p>Why, if we had judged Strider by our first impressions, we'd all be dead. Or worse: miniature ringwraiths.</p><p>Who would have guessed that a greasy smelly man was going to be King one day. I wouldn't. One would expect royalty to be good looking and not smell of onions. I may be biased though as I think all humans are unbelievably unattractive.</p><p>I mean, they have no hair on their feet and they have tiny curved ears that don't even move! They just sit there flat against their skulls doing nothing-they don't even twitch!</p><p>But Frodo is giving me the"you're off topic Daphne" look so I suppose I should continue with the story.</p><p>Instantly, Daphne's hand flew to the hilt of her sword. She wasn't exactly sure what she could do against this lean dangerous looking specimen of a man, but she'd rather do something than nothing at all.</p><p>"Who are you and what do you want," she said, trying to sound as fierce as possible.</p><p>"I am called Strider," he said, his piercing grey eyes studying her for a moment. She shifted uncomfortably, "and though he may have forgotten it, your friend promised to have a quiet talk with me."</p><p>"That is true," said Frodo, "you said I might hear something to my advantage, I believe. What have you to say?"</p><p>"Several things," the tall man said evasively, "but of course I have my price."</p><p>"Oh really?" Said Daphne, hands on hips, "and what may that be?"</p><p>"My business concerns your friend," he said.</p><p>"I'm his sister," she said, glaring up at him, "whatever concerns Frodo concerns me."</p><p>"Very well," said the man, who looked almost amused, "I will tell you what I know, and give you some good advice-- but I shall want a reward."</p><p>"And what may that be, pray?" Said Frodo quietly.</p><p>"No more than you can afford." said Strider, "Just this: you must take me with you, until I wish to leave you."</p><p>"oh indeed!" Said Frodo, looking surprised, "Even if I wanted another companion, I should not agree to any such thing, until I knew a good deal more about you, and your business."</p><p>"Excellent!" Said the man, sitting back and crossing his long legs, "you seem to be coming to your senses again, and that is all to the good. You've been much too careless so far. Very well! I will tell you what I know, and I leave the reward to you. You may be glad to grant it, when you have heard me."</p><p>Daphne very much doubted that.</p><p>This man has apparently been following them since they had left the Downs and been listening in on their conversations. He knew Daphne and Frodo's true surname and that made Daphne uneasy. If it was that easy for this Strider to figure that out, then they could be in danger.</p><p>She glanced over at Goldie, who seemed just as anxious as she. They made eye contact just as Sam, who shared their sentiments spoke up.</p><p>"With your leave, Mr. Frodo, I'd say no!" He said, a look of distrust on his face, "This Strider here, he warns and he says take care; and I say yes to that, and let's begin with him."</p><p>"Well put Sam," said Daphne, glaring up at Strider, "listen here: you have given us absolutely no reason to trust you. Can you offer any proof that you won't lead us into some dark place where there's no help?"</p><p>"Here here!" Said Goldie, who had been listening intently.</p><p>"No," said Frodo, "I don't agree."</p><p>"But Frodo-" said Daphne.</p><p>"Daphne." He said firmly, "I think he is not really as he chooses to look. Yet Sam and Daphne seem right in this: I don't see why you should warn us to take care, and yet ask us to take you on trust. Why the disguise? Who are you?"</p><p>The man smiled grimly.</p><p>"The lesson in caution is well learned, but caution is one thing and wavering is another. He said, "You will never make it to Rivendell on your own, to trust me is your only chance. You must make up your mind. I will answer some of your questions, if that will help you to do so. But why should you believe my story, if you do not trust me already? Still here it is-"</p><p>He was interrupted when old Butterbur bustled in with candles. Strider disappeared into a dark corner.</p><p>"I've come to bid you goodnight," he said, "Nob! Take the water to the rooms!"</p><p>He shut the door behind him, looking flustered.</p><p>"It's like this," the old innkeeper began, "if I've done any harm, I'm sorry indeed."</p><p>He proceeded to tell them about how he had been told to look for hobbits of the Shire, specifically any going by the name of Underhill. And that Frodo and Daphne fit a description he had been given.</p><p>"Barley', he says to me," he began, "this hobbit will be traveling with his sister and one other. They are as like as two peas, this brother and sister; taller than some with finer features than most and they both have cleft chins: very lively and they've got the same bright eyes."</p><p>He then explained how Gandalf had told him to be on the lookout for them and how he'd asked him to send a letter to the Shire, which he had forgotten to do.</p><p>He produced the aforementioned letter and told them all that Gandalf had said. Butterbur then offered his help as the black riders had been hanging around Bree looking for them and said that Strider had been doing the same.</p><p>As if by magic Strider materialized from the dark corner. Butterbur jumped.</p><p>"You!" The landlord exclaimed, "you're always popping up. What do you want now?"</p><p>"He's here with my leave," Frodo explained, "he's come to offer his help."</p><p>"Well in your place I wouldn't take up with a Ranger out of the Wild." Said Butterbur, eyeing Strider distastefully.</p><p>"And who else should they take up with?" Strider said, "a fat innkeeper who can only remember his name because people shout it all day? They cannot stay in the Pony and they cannot go home. Will you go with them?"</p><p>"Me?" Butterbur said shocked, "leave Bree? I wouldn't do that for any money!"</p><p>Despite his obvious fear, Butterbur offered to help them as best as he could. It was then that they made the horrifying realization that Merry was missing.</p><p>Butterbur immediately sent out Nob to find him. While they waited for him to return, they read Gandalf's letter.</p><p>Here the writer said:</p><p>
  <em>It is absolutely not necessary to repeat what was in Gandalf's letter as it is on page 182 of my brother's account. I will however include this poem as it is important to story:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All that is gold does not glitter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not all who wander are lost,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The old that is strong does not wither,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deep roots are not reached by the frost,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From the ashes a fire shall waken,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A light from the shadows shall spring,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Renewed shall be blade that was broken,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crownless again shall be King.</em>
</p><p>Frodo read over the letter, then passed it to Daphne, who passed it to Pippin, who passed Goldie, who passed it to Sam.</p><p>"Why on Earth did you not tell us you were Gandalf's friend?" Goldie asked.</p><p>"Would you have believed me?"</p><p>Goldie shrugged, "That's fair."</p><p>While the others were convinced, Sam still wasn't. Samwise Gamgee had always been slow to trust.</p><p>"How do we know he's the real Strider?" Sam said, "you didn't mention Gandalf before that letter came out. You might be a play-acting spy who done in the real Strider and stole his clothes. What do you say to that?"</p><p>"That you are a stout fellow." Said Aragorn, "but if I killed the real Strider, I could kill you and would have already done so."</p><p>He drew himself up to his full intimidating height. Throwing back his cloak, he put his hand on his sword and drew it forth.</p><p>It was notched and broken a foot above the hilt. It looked ancient.</p><p>Frodo grasped, "Is that-"</p><p>"It is," said Aragorn, "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and if by life or death I can save you, I will."</p><p>"I believed you before the letter came," Frodo said quietly after a moment, "or at least I wished to. You have frightened me several times tonight, but never in the way I imagine servants of the Enemy would. I think one of his spies-er, well-seem fairer and feel fouler, if you understand."</p><p>The man laughed, "I look foul and feel fair. Is that it?"</p><p>
  <em>All that is gold does not glitter,</em>
</p><p><em>Not all who wander are lost</em>."</p><p>"That's a line from that poem!" Exclaimed Goldie.</p><p>"How did you-" began Daphne, "he can't possibly have seen that on the letter."</p><p>"I am Aragorn," he replied, "and those verses go with that name."</p><p>Daphne nodded.</p><p>"Well, that's me satisfied." She said, "looks like we've got a new companion, eh Frodo?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>At that moment, Merry burst in, followed by Nob. He had a wild look in his dark eyes.</p><p>"I have seen them!" He gasped, "I have seen them! Black riders!"</p><p>"Where?" Daphne and Frodo cried at the same time.</p><p>Merry explained what had happened. After a moment Frodo spoke and he sounded afraid.</p><p>"It-we seem to have enemies all round," he said, "what are we to do?"</p><p>Aragorn advised them not to go to their rooms then he and Nob went to fetch their luggage.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I dragged you all into this," said Frodo when they left.</p><p>"Oh yes," Daphne snorted, "you really twisted all our arms Frodo."</p><p>Soon after, they were moved to one of the men's rooms and went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Watchtower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frodo awoke with a start.</p><p>Propping himself up on one arm, he saw Strider sitting in a chair looking out the window. His eyes gleamed in the firelight.</p><p>"Mr. Frodo?" Said a sleepy voice beside him, "are you all right?"</p><p>"I don't know," Frodo whispered, "I thought I heard something, but I must have been dreaming."</p><p>Sam timidly reached out to touch his arm, as if trying to reassure him, or encourage him to lie back down. Frodo obliged him.</p><p>"Sam," he said, "I hope this isn't too forward, but... Would you lie with me like you did in the Woody End?"</p><p>"Course," said Sam, who would do anything for Frodo if he asked.</p><p>"Thank you," Frodo murmured, allowing Sam to pull him into a loose embrace.</p><p>Soon they both fell asleep.</p><p>Early the next morning the hobbits were awakened by Strider when he drew back the curtains.</p><p>Daphne sat up, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"Mmh what's the time?" She asked.</p><p>"Too early," grumbled Pippin, glaring out from under the blanket.</p><p>"Oh you big baby," yawned Goldie, "it can't be earlier than seven."</p><p>They made their way to their rooms. The sight that greeted them shocked and horrified them.</p><p>The room was turned completely upside down. The bolsters that had been put in the middle of their beds were shredded. There were feathers everywhere.</p><p>Daphne felt a wave of gratitude towards Strider. No doubt they would've been dead if they had slept in their rooms.</p><p>Strider returned with the landlord who looked both sleepy and frightened.</p><p>"Never has such a thing happened in my time!" Butterbur exclaimed, throwing up his hands, "guests unable to sleep in their beds and good bolsters ruined and all! What are we coming to?"</p><p>"Dark times," Strider replied.</p><p>Strider insisted upon leaving immediately, but when Butterbur returned, he looked dismayed.</p><p>"Your ponies are gone!" He exclaimed, "along with all the other horses. Someone opened the stable doors in the night!"</p><p>"What are we to do?" Whispered Goldie.</p><p>Daphne took her hand and squeezed. She said nothing, but tried her best to reassure her.</p><p>Strider seemed to be sizing them up.</p><p>"Ponies will not help in escaping horsemen," he said, "we should not go much slower on foot, not on the roads I mean to take. I was going to walk in any case. It is the food and stores that troubles me. We cannot count on getting anything to eat between here and Rivendell, except what we take with us; and we ought to take plenty to spare; for we may be delayed, or forced to go round-about, far out of the direct way. How much are you prepared to carry on your backs?"</p><p>"As much as we must," said Pippin, trying to sound brave.</p><p>"I can carry enough for two," Sam said stoutly.</p><p>"Yes but we will each carry our share," said Daphne in a firm voice.</p><p>"Can't anything be done Mr Butterbur?" Frodo asked anxiously, "can't we get a couple of ponies in the village, or even one for the baggage? I suppose we couldn't hire them, but we might be able to buy them."</p><p>Both Frodo and Daphne knew it was unlikely that they could afford it. They had brought very little money with them.</p><p>"I doubt it," said Butterbur, "the two or three riding ponies there were in Bree were stabled in my yard, and they're gone. As for other animals, horses or ponies for draught or what not, there are very few of them in Bree, and they won't be for sale. But I'll do what I can. I'll route out Bob and send him round as soon as may be."</p><p>It was nearly three hours before they were able to start off, but this thankfully gave them time to have a good breakfast.</p><p>The pony was an underfed, ill treated animal. He had belonged to the odious Bill Fernery, who by Merry's account had most likely sold them out to the black riders. Butterbur had paid for the beast and even offered Merry 18 pence for the lost ponies, which Merry refused.</p><p>Despite it's haggard and bony appearance, the pony had a spark in his eye that could rival that of a war horse. And when Merry, who by far knew the most about ponies, examined his teeth, he concluded that the beast couldn't be much older than two years.</p><p>They put as much baggage onto him as they had the heart to and set off.</p><p>In the three hours they had been delayed, a crowd had gathered to come and look at them. No doubt they had heard about Frodo's disappearance and wanted to see for themselves.</p><p>"Nothing like being ogled at like a prized pig at a county fair is there?" Goldie said.</p><p>Daphne laughed humorlessly, "pity we won't win the blue ribbon. I mean, you get pie then."</p><p>"That's to fatten them up that is," said Sam, munching on an apple, a parting gift from Nob and Bob.</p><p>"Oh I know that," said Daphne, "but I could use some fattening up. I'm starting to lose my love handles!"</p><p>Daphne was very vain about being fatter than Frodo, and was ill pleased about losing weight.</p><p>Watching them over an untidy hedge was a sharp eyed, unpleasant-countinanced man. He leered at them.</p><p>"Morning Longshanks," he sneered, "Off early? Found some friends at last?"</p><p>Strider made no answer so he tried his hand at taunting the hobbits.</p><p>"Morning my little friends," he said, "I suppose you know who you've taken up with? That Stick-at-naught Strider, that is! Watch out tonight! And you Sammie, don't go ill-treating my pony!"</p><p>"And you Ferny," said Sam, turning, hot-eyed and trembling, "put your ugly face out of sight, or it will get hurt!"</p><p>The apple that he had been eating left his hand. It hit Ferny square in the face before he could duck. From behind the hedge they heard the man say words that even Daphne dared not repeat.</p><p>"Good shot Sam!" She exclaimed, "I bet he's going to have a fat lip later!"</p><p>"T'was a waste of a good apple though, Miz Daphne," said Sam ruefully.</p><p>"Poor Sam," said Merry, "pity he doesn't get him in the eye, eh Frodo?"</p><p>"Er, yes," Frodo said distractedly.</p><p>"Oh," Pippin said in a teasing voice, "you think Sam is pretty when he's angry!"</p><p>"Shut up!" Frodo hissed, ears red.</p><p>"Leave off Pip," said Merry.</p><p>At last they reached the south gate and soon left Bree behind them.</p><p>Then Strider turned, "this is where we leave the open and take to cover."</p><p>"Not a shortcut I hope!" Pippin exclaimed, "our last two ended in disaster!"</p><p>"My cuts short or long don't go wrong, "said Strider.</p><p>Here Daphne writes:</p><p>Now we come to the most miserable part of the journey thus far. Midgewater Marsh was aptly named, a veritable hell filled with tiny maddening little insects; midges that went straight up your trousers and bit the shit out of your thighs, and these horrible crickets (that Sam calls neeker-breekers) that would chirp all night and drive one absolutely insane.</p><p>I know there are far worse places in Middle-Earth, but frankly I'd rather face the hordes of Mordor again than ever set foot in Midgewater again. At least I could chuck knives at whoever was attacking me there.</p><p>At last they left the marshes behind and looked upon a drab hilly country.</p><p>The tallest of these seemed to have a ruin on the top. There was something ominous about it.</p><p>"That is Weathertop," Strider said, pointing at the far off Hill, "We might reach it by noon tomorrow, if we go straight towards it. I suppose we had better do so."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Goldie asked, not liking the look of the hill, "it looks awfully-"</p><p>"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks," said Daphne in a voice that was far more cheerful then she felt, "I mean, I'm sure Strider knows what he's doing."</p><p>"Thank you," he said, "I am glad you have such faith in me, Daphne,"</p><p>"Yes," she said, "well, don't make me regret it."</p><p>The next morning was cold and misty. Merry and Daphne walked side by side in whispered conversation.</p><p>"Have you noticed that Frodo and Sam have been sleeping together ever since Bree?" Merry whispered.</p><p>Daphne snorted, "I'm his sister, of course I noticed. Did you see the way he blushed when Sam threw that apple at Bill Ferny?"</p><p>Merry nodded, "it's finally happened, our Frodo has fallen for someone."</p><p>"Why Frodo," they heard Pippin say, "you look to be twice the Hobbit you have been!"</p><p>"Very odd," Frodo laughed, "considering there is actually a good deal less of me. I hope the thinning process will not go on indefinitely, or I shall become a wraith."</p><p>"Don't say such things!" Strider said, sounding almost scared.</p><p>Aragorn told them more about the hill as they walked, about the role it had played during the second age, before the fall of Gil-Galad.</p><p>"Who was Gil-Galad?" Asked Merry.</p><p>Behind them they heard a voice singing softly. Daphne recognized Sam's rich baritone.</p><p>
  <em>Gil-Galad was an elven King,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of him the harpers sadly sing,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last whose realm was fair and free,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Between the mountains and the sea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His sword was long, his Lance was keen,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His shining helm afar was seen,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The countless starts off Heaven's field,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Were mirrored in his silver shield.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But long ago he rode away,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And where he dwelleth none can say,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For into darkness fell his star,</em>
</p><p><em>In Mordor where the shadows are</em>.</p><p>At midday, they at last made it to Weathertop. While Merry, Strider and Frodo climbed up to the top, the others explored the hill.</p><p>"I wonder if Gandalf has been here," Pippin said.</p><p>"I'm no expert," observed Daphne, "but there are definitely footprints here."</p><p>"And look here," said Goldie, "someone has had a campfire here."</p><p>"And a whole pile of firewood too," said Sam.</p><p>When the others returned, Strider studied the area while Frodo and Merry told them what they had seen.</p><p>"Hadn't we better clear out quick Mr. Strider?" Sam said in an unusually anxious voice, "it's getting near three and I don't like this hole.</p><p>"Yes," said Aragorn, "I believe you are right. If we leave right away, there is a place we can make before dark and we may have help; but we must move quickly."</p><p>For nearly three and a half hours, they moved as quickly and quietly as they dared. About an hour in, they reached a pine forest. There was very little sign of where they were going, but Strider obviously knew what to look for.</p><p>Suddenly, they stepped into a glade. In the center was an ancient tree house that looked to be of elven make.</p><p>"Hail, Lord Aragorn," a voice cried. They looked up.</p><p>A tall, dark haired, olive skinned young woman was standing on the platform looking down on them.</p><p>"I saw you have brought company," she said, "let me lower the ladder and we shall talk."</p><p>Despite the fact that it was up in a tree, the house was cozy and well lived in. Once they were inside, the woman pulled the ladder up and shut and latched the trap door behind them.</p><p>"I already have a good supply of fire arrows ready," she said to Aragorn, "I heard that the Nine were abroad and I do not wish to take chances."</p><p>"But I have not introduced myself to you," she said to the hobbits, "how rude of me. I am Melwen, daughter of Halbarad, keeper of this watch tower."</p><p>She bowed low.</p><p>Melwen, they noticed, was far more talkative than Strider. She had both a well stocked larder and armory.</p><p>Soon they had a large fire going and were toasting deer sausage over the fire. Aragorn and Melwen sat out on the platform with their own fire going, a large supply of fire arrows, and their own longbows strung and ready.</p><p>"Stay inside," Aragorn said, "and keep the fire going. Goldie, it is your turn on the first watch."</p><p>"I'll prep my supplies just in case." She said.</p><p>Soon, with full bellies, the other hobbits fell asleep.</p><p>They were woken at about one in the morning by horrible screams and banging on the trap door.</p><p>"Shit," said Merry, "there's something outside!"</p><p>"Everyone grab a torch!" Daphne cried, "I don't think that trap door will hold them for long!"</p><p>She had never been so scared in her life. Gripping the torch in both shaking hands, she braced herself for the inevitable.</p><p>The door burst open and a dark figure came in.</p><p>Merry and Pippin threw themselves on the ground. Beside her, Daphne could feel Goldie shaking violently.</p><p>The black rider changed, screeching at them; bowling Daphne, Goldie, and Sam aside like ninepins.</p><p>"Oh Elbereth! Gilthoniel!" She heard Frodo cry, but she couldn't see him.</p><p>'the Ring!' she thought, 'I have to help him!'</p><p>She sprang forward, grabbing the black rider around the legs.</p><p>Through the haze, Frodo heard a high pitched, hysterical voice screaming.</p><p>"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"</p><p>As he slipped the Ring from his finger, his feet tangled in someone's blankets and went down hard. He felt a crack and for a second he knew his leg was broken, before his head hit the floor and everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Frodo came to, he was lying by the fire. He tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it.</p><p>"Fuck," he said, "what happened? Where is the pale King?"</p><p>"Pale King?" Asked Pippin, "did he hit his head harder than we thought?"</p><p>"I hit my head?" He said confused, "what happened? Where is Daphne?"</p><p>Goldie lit a match and held it in front of his face, "his pupils are reactive, that's good. Daphne is all right, just in a bit of shock. Are you hurt anywhere other than your head or your leg Frodo?"</p><p>"No," he said, "I don't think so. I-I think Daphne just saved my life."</p><p>At that moment Melwen came in carrying a tray with steaming mugs on it.</p><p>"There's one for each of you," she said, "it should calm you and ease any pain you are having. Frodo, do you need help sitting up?"</p><p>Frodo pushed himself up on his elbows slowly. His head was aching abominably.</p><p>Sam shifted the pillows behind him so he was better propped up. Frodo found himself looking into Sam's deep brown eyes. He never realized just how warm they were.</p><p>"Er," said Frodo, blushing, "er, thank you Sam."</p><p>Sam was blushing too, for Frodo had never looked at him like that.</p><p>He took a sip of tea and instantly started to feel better. It smelled wonderful and soothing.</p><p>"This is good," he said, "what is this?"</p><p>"It is athelas," Melwen said, "steeped with willow bark. Drink up, you'll feel much better."</p><p>"Can you tell me what happened?" Frodo asked, "I'm a bit fuzzy on details."</p><p>They explained what had happened, how Strider and Melwen had burst in to find Daphne clinging to the black rider's legs for dear life. They had driven it away and found Frodo lying unconscious, his leg bent at an odd angle and Daphne curled up tighter than a hedgehog and shaking like a leaf.</p><p>"It-it was awful," said Daphne, taking a gulp of her tea, "holding on to that thing, but I couldn't let it hurt you F-Frodo."</p><p>It was then that Aragorn came through the trap door.</p><p>"Have either Frodo or Daphne been wounded?"</p><p>"No," Melwen replied. Aragorn seemed to wilt with relief.</p><p>"Thank Eru," he said.</p><p>"Daphne appears to be uninjured," she said, "Frodo has a mild concussion and a broken left leg."</p><p>"I splinted it," said Goldie, "while he was out. I figured you didn't have any hobbit splints."</p><p>"You would be correct," Melwen said, "it is lucky that one among you is a healer. I understand little of hobbit physiology."</p><p>Merry, Pippin, and Daphne noticed that Frodo's head had dropped to Sam's shoulder.</p><p>"I think we should go to sleep soon," said Merry, "and leave Frodo and Sam to their own devices for a minute."</p><p>Sam stroked Frodo's arm gently. He'd never done this before, but after all that had happened, he felt like Frodo needed it.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Frodo said quietly.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"I should never have put that thing on," he said, "and now I don't know how we're to continue on considering that my leg is broken. It's all my fault we're in this mess."</p><p>"It ain't your fault, Frodo," said Sam. Frodo gaped at him.</p><p>"You-you called me Frodo," he said.</p><p>Sam blushed, "I'm sorry Mr. Frodo."</p><p>"Don't be sorry Sam," he said, "I-I like it when you call me Frodo."</p><p>"You do?" Asked Sam, "you really-"</p><p>Sam suddenly realized just how close they were. He was captivated by Frodo's beautiful amber eyes-he couldn't look away if he tried.</p><p>Frodo was leaning forward, his hand brushed Sam's cheek. He hadn't realized how long he'd wanted this.</p><p>Before he could think any further, Sam had closed the gap between them. They were kissing, they were actually kissing. Frodo hadn't done this in so long and it has never felt like this.</p><p>They broke apart, foreheads pressed together. Funny, Frodo's head didn't hurt as much anymore.</p><p>Soon the hobbits were asleep, curled up around the fire.</p><p>The next morning, they retrieved Bill from the watchtower's secret stable. Melwen had also brought her horse, a blue roan named Luin teleg.</p><p>Once they had Frodo settled, and the supplies had been divided, Aragorn and Melwen went off for a moment to hold a whispered conversation.</p><p>Goldie had busied herself with making sure Frodo's splint was still secure and in place. Frodo winced.</p><p>"Sorry," she said, "had to tighten the straps a little."</p><p>"It's all right," Frodo muttered, "I know you're trying your best not to hurt me."</p><p>Daphne adjusted the straps of her pack. It would be much harder going now that they had put Frodo on the pony.</p><p>"How are you Frodo?" She asked.</p><p>"I've a headache," he said, "and my leg is sore, but I'm all right otherwise, thanks to you."</p><p>"Take note," said Daphne, patting her brother's good leg, "that I will NOT be doing that again."</p><p>When Aragorn returned, they set off.</p><p>Aragorn planned to cut across the road so as to shorten their journey. As he put it, it was imperative that they get to Rivendell as quickly as possible, for they would not be as lucky if the Enemy came on them again.</p><p>They went forward as quickly and quietly as they could. It was clear that they were still being watched, for they heard a cold voice calling and a cold voice answering.</p><p>There was little change in the scenery over the next four days, but on the fifth, the land began to rise again, by the sixth they could see the road at the bottom of a valley and far off, a river.</p><p>Frodo's headache had at last left him and the pain in his leg was easing, but, according to both Goldie and Strider, it would be a while before he could walk on it.</p><p>"I'm afraid we must go back to the road," said Strider, "if we keep going as we are, we shall be in troll country."</p><p>The river far off in the distance turned out to be the Ford of Rivendell.</p><p>"It seems so far away," Daphne groaned, shifting her pack, "on the bright side, I shall have gained a good deal more muscle from all this."</p><p>They reached the last bridge over the Greyflood to find that it was thankfully not held against them.</p><p>Aragorn came back with a sparkling green gem. He called it an elf-stone and they took it as a good omen.</p><p>Again, after they left the road, the hills began to rise steadily. Frodo, on the pony, had a chance to look around.</p><p>"Who lives in this land?" Frodo asked, "and who built these towers? Is this troll country?"</p><p>Strider shook his head, "Trolls do not build. Long ago, men dwelt here, but none remain. They were an evil people, or so stories tell, under the shadow of Angmar."</p><p>Daphne couldn't help but shudder. Bilbo had had a large collection of ancient lore, but even his tales had barely touched upon Angmar as something far off and horrible.</p><p>"Where did you learn these tales?" Pippin asked, "if all the land is empty and forgetful."</p><p>"The heirs of Elendil do not forget all things past," Strider answered, "and more things than I can tell are remembered in Rivendell."</p><p>"Have you often been to Rivendell?" Frodo asked.</p><p>"I dwelt there once," he replied, "there my heart is."</p><p>"Who are they?" Daphne asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Strider asked.</p><p>"I have seen that look before on the faces of my friends," she said, "it's longing."</p><p>"Her name is Arwen," he said, "she is the fairest of her people, said to be born in the image of Tinuviel. I have loved her since I was but a child."</p><p>Soon the hills closed in and they had no choice but to attempt to climb. Aragorn fashioned a crutch for Frodo so he could dismount, and, with the help of the others, they all made it to the top.</p><p>Frodo sat down wincing. His leg was sore, for it had been very difficult making it up the steep slope even with the crutch, and when he had lost his balance once, he had accidentally put weight on his injured leg. If it hadn't been for Sam at his side, he would have collapsed from the pain.</p><p>When they had lit a fire and boiled some water, Goldie removed his splint to have a closer look and gave him some willow bark tea.</p><p>"It doesn't look any worse," she concluded, "the splint kept everything in place, thank goodness. I'm sure it hurts right now, but you haven't re-injured your leg, or done any more damage."</p><p>Strider concluded the same thing, then his leg was re-splinted, which hurt, but at least he has gotten to itch his leg (something he had been dying to do for the last week) beforehand.</p><p>They all huddled around the fire that night, for it was very cold and windy. Frodo fell asleep in between Sam and Goldie, still cold, but too exhausted to care.</p><p>The next day was fair and sunny, fairer than it had been in a good long time. The clear blue sky and warmer weather, cheered their hearts. Soon they were obliged to take to the road again, much to everyone's relief, for Frodo was soon able to ride again.</p><p>They had all grown quite fond of Bill Ferny's mistreated pony, especially Sam, who had taken to calling him Bill.</p><p>It was getting close to noon when Pippin discovered a path. At the end of the path, there was a cave which had a door that was hanging halfway off its hinges. It looked quite abandoned.</p><p>"Surely this is a troll hole!" Pippin exclaimed, "let's get out of here quick."</p><p>"That troll hole can't have been used in years," said Goldie, "look at the door, it's rotting off the hinges!"</p><p>They continued on again, with Merry and Pippin in front, Daphne and Goldie slightly ahead of the pony, and Sam and Strider walking on either side of Frodo.</p><p>Soon Merry and Pippin came running back, looking terrified.</p><p>"There are trolls!" Pippin exclaimed, "Down in clearing in the woods not far below. We got a sight of them through the tree trunks. They are very large!"</p><p>When they reached the clearing, all but Daphne and Strider seemed frightened.</p><p>Daphne stooped and picked up a stone, tossing it up in the air and catching it nonchalantly.</p><p>"How many points should I get if I hit him in the eye?" She said, nodding at the furthest troll.</p><p>"Daphne have you gone mad?" Pippin squeaked, "don't!"</p><p>But with a flick of her wrist, before anyone could stop her, the rock left her hand and struck the troll right in the eye. It didn't move.</p><p>"It's broad daylight you numpties!" She said, laughing, "don't you remember Bilbo's story? I'll hazard a guess that those trolls haven't moved in nearly eighty years!"</p><p>"Of course!" Said Frodo, feeling rather silly, "these must be the very three that Bilbo met."</p><p>"And you're supposed to be the scholar of the family," said Daphne, shaking her head.</p><p>"If you haven't noticed," Frodo said in his best injured tone, "my leg is broken."</p><p>"Your leg is broken," said Daphne airily, "your brain is not."</p><p>"I have a concussion!" Frodo retorted, "if you hadn't noticed."</p><p>"You've recovered from a concussion," Daphne replied, "it doesn't count."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>They ate lunch under the shadow of the trolls' legs. Afterwards, at the behest of the others, Sam was persuaded to sing.</p><p>
  <em>Troll sat alone on his seat of stone,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And munched and mumbled a bare old bone;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For many a year he had gnawed it near,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For meat was hard to come by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Done by! Gum by!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a cave in the hills he dwelt alone,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And meat was hard to come by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Up came Tom with his big boots on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Said he to troll: 'Pray what is yon?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For it looks like the shin o' my nuncle Tim,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As should be a-lyin' in graveyard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caveyard! Paveyard!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This many a year has Tim been gone,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I thought he were lyin' in graveyard'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'My lad,' said Tell, 'this bone I stole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what be bones that lie in a hole?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thy nuncle was dead was a lump o' lead,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Afore I found his shinbone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tinbone! Thinbone!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can spare a share for a poor old troll,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For he don't need his shinbone.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Said Tom, 'I don't see why the likes o' thee</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without axin' leave should go makin' free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the shank or the shin o' my father's kin;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So hand the old bone over!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rover! Trover!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though dead he be, it belongs to he;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So hand the old bone over!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'For a couple o' pins,' says Troll, and grins,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I'll eat thee too, and gnaw thy shins.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bit o' fresh meat will go down sweet!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll try my teeth on thee now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hee now! See now!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm tired o' gnawing old bones and skins;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've a mind to dine on thee now.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But just as he thought his dinner was caught,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He found his hands had hold of naught.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before he could mind, Tom slipped behind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And gave him the boot to larn him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Warn him! Darn him!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bump o' the boot on the seat, Tom thought,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would be the way to larn him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But harder than stone is the flesh and bone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of a troll that sits in the hills alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As well set your boot to the mountain's root,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the seat of a troll don't feel it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peel it! Heal it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Old troll laughed, when he heard Tom groan,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he knew his toes could feel it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom's leg is game, since home he came,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And his bootless foot is lasting lame;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Troll don't care, and he's still there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the bone he boned from its owner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doner! Boner!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Troll's old seat is still the same,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the bone he boned from its owner!</em>
</p><p>During the song, Merry nudged Daphne and muttered.</p><p>"Look at Frodo," he said, "oh, he has got it bad for Sam."</p><p>Frodo's expression was bordering on sappy. He was sitting with his chin resting in his palm, staring intently at Sam.</p><p>"I bet you six mince pies that they wind up fucking the moment we reach Rivendell." Said Merry.</p><p>Daphne snorted, "Meriadoc Brandybuck, do you honestly think I would bet against you?"</p><p>"That's the Baggins of Bag End patented 'I want to fuck you into next Tuesday face," said Goldie, "trust me, I know it well."</p><p>When they moved on, the road seemed almost eerily quiet except for the breeze that picked up as evening began to set in.</p><p>They had just begun to look for a place to camp when they heard hooves behind them. Quickly and quietly they slipped off the road.</p><p>Frodo's ears were twitching. He by far had the best hearing among them.</p><p>"That doesn't sound like a black rider's horse," he said hopefully.</p><p>Soon the horse and rider came into view. The horse was pure white and far more graceful than any they had ever seen. In the saddle there was a tall, dark skinned elf woman.</p><p>Strider leapt from his hiding place with a shout of joy.</p><p>The elf looked up at him and dismounted, running to meet him.</p><p>"Ai na vendui Meleth nîn!" She exclaimed, "Mae govannen!"</p><p>Strider and the elf held a quick urgent conversation. Soon Strider beckoned to them.</p><p>"It's all right," he said, "this is Arwen, daughter of the lord Elrond."</p><p>As they got closer, Daphne gaped at her. Here had to be the most beautiful creature to walk Middle-Earth. She was tall, graceful, and her eyes seemed to shine like the stars.</p><p>"My heavens," said Goldie, "I see why our Strider is in love with her."</p><p>The elf bowed to Frodo, "Hail and well met at last! I was sent from Rivendell to look for you. We feared you were in danger upon the road."</p><p>"Then Gandalf has reached Rivendell?" Frodo asked.</p><p>The elf shook her head sadly, "He had not arrived when I departed nine days ago. We have had news from Gildor of the house of Finrod. I heard that you were attacked by Melwen daughter of Halbarad when we met not three days past. I sent her on to Rivendell to warn my father of your coming."</p><p>"Have any among you been wounded?" She asked.</p><p>"They have not," said Aragorn, "Frodo has a broken leg, but that is healing well. Thank Eru there were no worse injuries."</p><p>"That is good," she said, "but we must go, there are five behind you and I fear the Ford may be held against us."</p><p>She looked into Frodo's eyes and seemed relieved by what she saw.</p><p>"His eyes are clear," she said, "but you shall ride my horse, if danger presses, not even the horses of the Enemy can match his place."</p><p>"No he will not!" said Frodo stubbornly, "I shall not ride him, if I am to be carried off to Rivendell or anywhere else, leaving my friends behind in danger."</p><p>"I doubt very much that your friends would be in danger if you were not with them," she said, "for it is you and that which you bear that puts us all in danger.</p><p>Frodo relented and allowed them to put him on the horse. The pony was once again laden with their supplies, which made the march much easier for the others for a time, but soon, all but the tall elf maiden seemed to tire. Yet on they went, until dawn arrived.</p><p>They all threw themselves on the ground and slept, all except Frodo, who had fallen asleep and had to be lifted from the saddle and was lain next to Sam.</p><p>It seemed that they had only been asleep for a few minutes when Arwen roused them. She gave them each a bit of clear liquor, which immediately revived their strength. After they had eaten, they continued on.</p><p>By nightfall, they had covered nearly twenty miles. They were all completely exhausted and Frodo had fallen asleep in the saddle again. Again he was taken down and laid beside Sam, who turned and sleepily pulled him into his arms.</p><p>Their legs were still aching when they set out the next morning. Daphne wasn't sure she could push her limbs much further and the river seemed to get no closer.</p><p>At last, after passing through a pine forest, they found that the river stretched before them, only a mile away. The echoes from the pine forest seemed to follow them.</p><p>Arwen paused, listening, then she sprang forward with a cry.</p><p>"Fly!" She shouted, "Fly! The Enemy is upon us!"</p><p>Like a streak of lightning, the white horse took off while the others ran down the slope.</p><p>A black rider rode out of the trees, followed by four others.</p><p>"Ride forward!" The elf cried, "Ride!"</p><p>Frodo looked back, but did not budge.</p><p>"Oh why doesn't he move!" Daphne hissed.</p><p>They saw him draw his sword with a red flash, but Arwen called to the horse in elvish and it sped away.</p><p>They did not see as the horse passed between the foremost riders, the cold breath that pierced him as he passed, but when they drove the riders into the river, they found Frodo lying on the other side, unconscious.</p><p>Sam gave a cry of dismay and started towards the prone figure lying on the other side of the bank, but Daphne caught hold of his arm.</p><p>"Wait Sam!" She said, "the current is too strong, you'll down yourself!"</p><p>"Let go of me!" He shouted, completely forgetting about anything other than Frodo, "can't you see he's hurt?"</p><p>She grabbed him by the shoulders, "I can see that Sam, but you can't just rush off without looking where you're going! How do you think Frodo would feel if you drown yourself trying to get to him Sam?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"We know you love him Sam," Goldie said gently, "but you can't help Frodo right now, not until it's safe to cross."</p><p>The moment it was safe to cross, Sam sprinted across the river. They found him cradling Frodo's limp form in his arms and crying.</p><p>"They've gone and killed him," he sobbed, "oh my poor Frodo!"</p><p>Goldie pulled a mirror out of her satchel and held it under Frodo's nose.</p><p>"He's not dead Sam," Goldie said gently, "see how his breath is fogging up the mirror? He's alive."</p><p>"But why's he so cold?" Sam asked.</p><p>"He's soaked through Sam," said Daphne, "and it's nearly November.</p><p>Aragorn knelt beside them, placing a hand on Frodo's brow.</p><p>"It is the black breath," he said, "do not worry, Lord Elrond will be able to call him back. He will be alright."</p><p>Lady Arwen returned, followed by two elves carrying a stretcher.</p><p>Frodo was whisked away and carried to a room. When they were allowed in, they found him dressed in a clean nightshirt and covered in blankets.</p><p>"I have called him back to the light," said a tall dark skinned elf, "but he needs someone who cares for him to wake him."</p><p>"Sam?" Said Daphne.</p><p>"But you're his sister!" Sam exclaimed, "I'm just your gardener."</p><p>"He loves you," Daphne said, putting a hand on his sturdy shoulder, "I've seen the way he looks at you Sam. Just try calling him."</p><p>Sam stepped up to Frodo's bedside, reaching to stroke his curls with a trembling hand.</p><p>"Mr. Frodo?" He said, "wake up Frodo, your Sam's calling."</p><p>Frodo's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's about to get very gay in here.  This fic does contain direct quotes from LotR, obviously those are not mine.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>